My therapist
by frost019
Summary: Quinn en su último intento por salvar su vida ingresa a terapia con ¿Rachel?...# Always Faberry
1. El reencuentro

My therapist

Capítulo I: El reencuentro

Ocurrió un día martes por la tarde, 6:00pm decía el ticket de la cita.

Quinn se sentó en la sala de espera del Hospital Astral, un hospital que tenía recién tres años de creación, muy grande de cuatro pisos, y de muchas especialidades, pero siempre de emergencia, junto a veinte personas talvez que fueron pasando hacia diferentes consultorios a lo largo de una hora, ella muy abrigada por ser invierno, sin saber que hacía allí, su doctor le había derivado, y ella muy confusa mirando a cada lado y luego al suelo cómo se encontraba, esperaba poder encontrar una solución a su situación.

Una solución, mismo dilema que había buscado desde los veinte años, estando ella en sus veintiseis años, rebotando la pierna izquierda de arriba hacia abajo en un intento de calmar su ansiedad.

Ella estaba sentada en la sala de espera, en el centro del segundo piso con puertas hacia la derecha e izquierda de distintas especialidades, frente a ella, la oficina del psiquiatra, a su izquierda, la oficina de psicoterapia dónde se encontraría su nueva terapeuta esperaba ella, y un pelín más a su izquierda, las escaleras de emergencia que comunicaba todos los pisos.

*Las **terapias cognitivo-conductuales** son orientaciones de la terapia cognitiva enfocadas en la vinculación del pensamiento y la conducta.

Ella esperó, la anterior cita se estaba demorando ya por quince minutos talvez.

Eso, aunque ella debería estar talvez renegando internamente por ello, ya que la puntualidad era muy importante para su familia, así se lo habían inculcado, esta vez agradeció que así fuera, así tendría más tiempo para calmarse.

\- _Mi amor, no puedes llegar tarde, la puntualidad mi amor – le decía Judy Fabray a su niña – debe ser lo principal en tu vida, es una forma de las más importantes de respeto a tu persona, a tu prójimo y al que viene después de ti. Todos tienen obligaciones y urgencias. Debe haber respeto entre todos, eso es lo principal, así que mueve tu culo perezoso – finalizaba en broma dándole un empujoncito en su parte trasera para que Quinn de cinco añitos se apurara y llegara a tiempo, entre risotadas que soltaba. _

Quinn renegaba internamente por ello. No por el recuerdo de su madre, sino porque una tragedia se la había quitado y ella tendría que vivir con eso el resto de su vida.

\- Maldito hospital – renegaba ella para sus adentros.

\- Quinn Fabray – le dijo una voz a su izquierda, una voz que debió hacérsele familiar más su mismo estado no se lo permitió.

Quinn caminó hacia su costado izquierdo, de dónde venía la voz, sólo para notar que una mujer de mediana edad salía del consultorio dónde ella iba a entrar sollozando en su mayoría.

Quinn le entregó un trozo de papel higiénico a la mujer extraña quién le dijo – gracias hija – ella sólo asintió ante lo dicho, reconociendo que estaba de igual o peor ánimo que la señora.

Y así con una energía nerviosa tocó la puerta preguntando - ¿Doctora es aquí? – al ver que la doctora volteó a verla, y si hizo un gesto de estupefacción, Quinn no lo notó.

\- Sí, es aquí – le dijo ella – siéntate por favor – le pidió siempre profesional observando a Quinn un momento para después ponerse a tipear su ingreso en la computadora que tenía sobre su escritorio.

\- Gracias – contestó Quinn – pasando sus manos empapadas por los nervios sobre su jean con su ya energía nerviosa ya que no sabía de que iba esto de "la terapia cognitivo conductual", primera vez que hacía ello, en sus casi siete años ya de su búsqueda de una solución.

La doctora le dio una sonrisa suave alentándola a relajarse, Quinn le dio una mirada notando así, que era una mujer muy guapa, un tanto chiquitita, algo muy adorable que a ella le gustaba, de cabello castaño oscuro, tez canela, ojos marrones, labios voluptuosos, en fin, toda una belleza exótica y cuándo empezó a hablar, una voz melodiosa debía reconocer.

La doctora pareció un tanto impoluta, metida en ella, antes de hablarle.

\- Y bueno Quinn, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo sentada frente a Quinn, un escritorio entre ellas de por medio.

\- Bueno, doctora – contestó ella mirando hacia su regazo ignorando el gesto de estupefacción en ella, uno que fue muy breve – quiero que elimine el dolor - le dijo

\- No entiendo – soltó ella - ¿puedo preguntar quién te derivo y luego qué es eso de dolor? – preguntó con una sonrisa incentivándole a hablar.

\- Ok – asintiendo Quinn siguió – tengo un dolor sordo entre otros síntomas en ambos brazos desde hace siete años, uno que me desconcierta. He ido al neurólogo pensando que debía ser la cabeza – Quinn miró a su doctora y ella asintió con una sonrisa leve para que continúe.

\- Y qué te ha dicho – pidió la doctora

\- Pues que no es, él me derivó pensando que podía ser otra cosa, al psiquiatra, y él hacia ud.

\- Ok – dijo ella revisando el sistema interno de internet y sus bases en su computadora, para ver qué había dicho el anterior doctor sobre Quinn – leo aquí que sufres de depresión y ansiedad – Quinn asintió – y tomas medicamento – Quinn volvió a asentir. Eso le hizo sentir un "no sé qué" en el corazón a la doctora, Quinn jamás había sido tan reservada cómo era ahora.

\- Tengo un doctor privado, amigo de la familia, un psiquiatra que me medica.

\- ¿Y qué tomas Quinn? – le preguntó

\- Ahí dice – contestó ella haciendo un ademán hacia la computadora

\- Sí, sí dice – respondió ella – pero quiero que me lo digas.

\- A lo largo de estos siete años – dijo y su doctora le dio un leve asentimiento para que continue – he tomado muchos medicamentos de todo tipo, probando cuál era mejor para mí, entre caros y genéricos - medicamentos muy baratos, proporcionados por el estado con una bajísima parte de lo que contiene un medicamento caro – para hallar lo que tengo ahora, el psiquiatra me dio un antidepresivo y un ansiolítico por la mañana, y uno para dormir por la noche. El neurólogo me dio uno para el dolor, una pastilla por la mañana y otro al medio día.

\- Ok, muy bien. ¿Y eso te funciona? – le preguntó

\- No, sólo enmascara y muy mal el problema – soltó Quinn mecánicamente, respondiendo lo mismo que le habían preguntado todos los doctores que había visto antes, todos preguntaban lo mismo.

\- Los genéricos supongo – dijo la doctora y Quinn asintió - ¿por qué no los caros? – le preguntó

\- Porque no puedo pagarlos – le contestó ella, causando intriga en la doctora ya que ella sabía que Quinn venía de una familia acomodada que fácilmente podía proporcionarle todo lo que ella deseara.

\- Ok – soltó su doctora – vamos a lo nuestro – y Quinn asintió limpiándose sus manos sobre sus jeans, gesto que le llamó la atención a su doctora – el psiquiatra te derivó hacia mí – dijo ella y Quinn asintió otra vez - ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – le preguntó ella

\- Quiero que elimines el dolor – repitió Quinn otra vez

\- Explícate mejor – le pidió ella - ¿qué sientes?

\- Siento dolor en ambos brazos - soltó Quinn haciendo ademanes con sus manos para enfatizar el punto – tanto dolor cómo si me arrancaran los brazos, a la par que siento un hormigueo general, algo así cómo si me estuvieran tocando, eso me pasa – finalizó Quinn

La doctora se le quedó mirándole fijamente cómo sopesando la fialidad de sus palabras, tanto que incomodó a Quinn y le hizo bajar la mirada hacia su regazo.

\- No puedo eliminar el dolor ni el hormigueo – le dijo sinceramente a Quinn haciendo que ella hunda los hombros en señal de derrota, y con una apariencia cómo un cachorro apaleado. Cosa que le dio un puntazo en el pecho a su doctora. Ella quería ayudarla, así que igual le dijo – no puedo eliminar el dolor – le repitió – pero podemos trabajar atravez de ello, a través de tu historia y ver si viene de ese lado.

Quinn asintió a lo dicho, toda ayuda era bienvenida.

\- Háblame Quinn – le pidió otra vez recostándose sobre su muy cómodo sillón.

\- Ok – asintió Quinn y pasándose una mano sobre su cabello dijo – las tragedias han asolado a mi familia desde tiempo atrás, ya casi una década y todo ello me ha pasado factura – narró dándole una mirada rápida para luego perderla en un punto fijo – tuve una niña que di en adopción porque no podía mantenerla – dijo sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho por tener que alejarse de su bebé - mi padre casi se muere de una enfermedad extrañísima, luego mi hermana casi pierde la mente por el dolor que sintió al ver así a papá, terminando la uni me entró este dolor tremendo, tanto que interfirió mucho en mi promedio general mandando en mi último ciclo todo al piso, estaba en cuadro de honor, y al final estaba por debajo de la media, me gradué cómo pude, empecé a trabajar a la par que necesitábamos más dinero para la enfermedad de mi madre…

\- Perdón que te interrumpa – le dijo su doctora no entendiendo que, si Quinn era de familia acomodada, el por qué no tenía dinero – ¿no tenías dinero? – le preguntó cómo diciendo "carajo, te conozco, fuimos al colegio juntas, ¿qué me estás contando y por qué no me reconoces?"

\- Sí, no teníamos dinero, acabó lo de papá, empezó lo de Frannie, siguió lo de mamá, y si bien se podría decir que pertenecemos a una familia acomodada, papá no quiso pagar el cuidado de mamá, al no creerle sus síntomas y a la par ya luego me enteré que el tenía otra vida con su amante, otra casa para ese entonces – soltó mecánicamente Quinn y su doctora se le quedó viendo intensamente procesando "lo maldito que era Russell" – yo trabajaba por temporadas, renunciaba al no poder seguir por mis propios síntomas, a lo que él le llamaba "debilidad y cobardía" – nuevamente su doctora dijo "maldito Russell" que le hizo pensar a Quinn que era eso, débil y cobarde – y bien, trabajaba cuándo podía, mi mamá me adoró todo el tiempo, incluso cuando le dije que no podía soportar tanto dolor y "que me dejara ir" – su doctora muy preocupada le intervino preguntando – a qué te refieres.

\- Al suicidio – le dijo ella cómo quien habla del clima o de algo monótono y común, preocupando sobremanera a su doctora que asintió guardando lo intenso que estaba sintiendo y bueno – Quinn continuó – mi madre tenía la circulación, la llevé al doctor a otro hospital, no este – soltó Quinn más emotiva y con un estado más sobresaltado notó su doctora manteniéndose imparcial para que ella continuara – ellos dijeron que no tenían especialista y me mandaron a sacar una cita a este hospital para que la atiendan, pedí la derivación y nada, aún sigo en lista de espera y ella está muerta, y sigue en la lista de espera

Quinn trató de contenerse, ya que su voz era entrecortada, sin mirar a su doctora con lo poco que podía, continuó – la llevé al hospital que me recibió, me dijeron lo mismo, que no había especialista, pero la retuvieron poniéndome otro doctor cuándo su situación se complicó, se infectó, entró en septicemia, y ellos venían y me decían que sólo había un chance de 15% que sobreviva, me dijeron todo lo que le iba a pasar y en diez días, ella se murió – finalizó llorando y limpiándose con un papel delicadamente con un signo tremendo de impotencia, de rabia y de orgullo.

\- Ahhh, el infame orgullo Fabray – recordó su doctora internamente - Lo siento mucho – le dijo ella

\- Ella murió – soltó ella con rabia – no por su enfermedad, sino porque un doctor que se jugó a ser Dios, dijo que no había especialista, y cuándo ella entró en crisis "oh milagro, él apareció" – soltó con sarcasmo y mucha rabia interna, mucha impotencia también – ella murió por falta de atención, por negligencia de un maldito imbécil, y papá sólo dijo "que mal", nada más, cómo si se hubiera muerto un perro y no mi madre, "el amor de mi vida"

Finalizó ella entre lágrimas derramadas, y trató, trató de recomponerse, su doctora le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para ello.

\- Lo siento mucho Quinn – le repitió ella incentivándole a que siga – ¿y por ello has venido a este hospital? – le pidió.

\- No – Quinn negó con su cabecita, y un pelín más tranquila dijo – no he trabajado hace dos años ya, he cortado contacto con todos – "Ahhh, ¿será por eso que perdimos el contacto?" se preguntó su doctora – antes lo había hecho, desde que me apareció todos estos síntomas, pero en esos dos años corté todo, papá me dio un ultimátum, si no compongo mi vida, me va a correr de la casa y no tengo a dónde ir ni cómo mantenerme y tengo demasiados fantasmas, demasiadas pesadillas para hacerlo, es por eso que he venido, buscando un neurólogo que me dice que es psicológico y minimiza lo que siento.

\- ¿Y qué piensas tú Quinn? – le preguntó ella enojada con el cabrón de Russell más que nunca.

\- Pienso, que cada doctor, ve lo que quiere ver – le contestó mirando a su doctora

\- No te puedo borrar el dolor – le contestó ella pensando en que necesitaba más de todo, para poder ayudar a Quinn – pero vamos a trabajar y ver a partir desde allí – le dijo y Quinn asintió.

\- Esta es mi última oportunidad – le dijo

\- Pues que bueno entonces el poder conocerte – soltó su doctora usado justamente esa palabra, para ver la reacción en Quinn más no encontró ninguna. Eso de "su última oportunidad" también la asustó.

\- ¿Acaso Quinn no me recuerda?, ¿qué está pasando? – se preguntó internamente ella

\- Dime más de tus síntomas – le pidió ella y Quinn asintió

\- Tengo mucho dolor, siento que se me arrancan los brazos, no puedo ni sostener a mi gato, así de grave es, y si cojo un libro mucho tiempo, al día siguiente me duele muchísimo ese brazo – le volvió a repetir y a añadir – no puedo dormir sin tomar mi medicamento, no importa cuánto lo intente, tengo una muy mala memoria, no recuerdo ni qué día es, qué comí ayer e incluso a viejos amigos – Ahhh, ahí está la respuesta, dijo su doctora internamente.

\- ¿Crees tú que es por tu depresión? – le preguntó

\- No – contestó Quinn – desde hace siete años que empezó todo esto que siento y con el tiempo sólo va para más.

\- ¿Sí sabes que con la depresión vienen también síntomas físicos que se suman a los mentales? – le soltó y Quinn asintió pensando en que ella también iba a minimizar lo que le pasaba.

Y tanto así fue su expresión que su doctora añadió – vamos a trabajar atravez de ello – le dijo notando la hora – hemos pasado de las siete de la noche, se suponía que su cita demoraba media hora, y ella ya llevaba una hora.

\- Lo siento – pidió disculpas Quinn haciendo ademanes con sus manos – por monopolizar su tiempo doctora.

\- Oh no te preocupes – le dijo ella – normalmente las citas son de treinta minutos, pero cómo eres la última paciente, todo está bien – le dijo y tipeó varias cosas en su computadora, haciéndole la cita para quince días a partir de ahí – bien Quinn – soltó – nos vemos el diecisiete de este mes, ahí está la hora y mi nombre – dijo parándose estrechando la mano con ella conteniéndose ya que quería abrazarla tan mal para poder contenerla pero no podía, no era profesional, así que le dio la mano.

Quinn se paró y se limpió la mano en el jean para dársela a su doctora y así sin más se despidieron.

Quinn aún un tanto tocada fue hacia la sala de espera y se sentó ahí un rato, para poder recomponerse antes de irse.

Su doctora observaba todo atravez de la cámara de seguridad en una de sus pantallas desde su computadora, sólo observándola, midiendo sus reacciones.

Quinn estuvo cómo por quince minutos, después salió del hospital y se fue hacia el paradero a esperar una línea de bus que la dejara en su casa.

…

Su doctora tipeó todas sus observaciones en la computadora, y media hora después salió hacia el estacionamiento hacia su carro, ella se montó y salió de ahí, notando a Quinn en el paradero al pasar cerca del paradero.

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? – se preguntó ella - ¿y su carro? Está lloviznando – y tanto fue su estupor que se cuadró media cuadra más allá para ver Quinn qué hacía, observando que diez minutos después Quinn tomó el bus, una que ella sabía, le iba a dejar cómo a cuatro cuadras de su casa, una más cerca no había.

Muchas dudas formándose en su mente mientras manejaba a su departamento, mucha información también… Quinn estaba envuelta en una película, rememorando todo una y otra vez, de ahí sus fantasmas, ella estaba envuelta en un ciclo interminable de sufrimiento, dónde se culpaba por lo ocurrido con su madre, por la tragedia que había vivido.

\- ¿Cómo carajo se murió Judy y no me enteré de nada? – se preguntó ella pensando en que talvez Russell tenía mucho que ver – ese maldito – dijo.

Ella tenía más de cinco años de experiencia viendo todo tipo de cuadros y de pacientes, más al tratarse de Quinn, ese fue un gran golpe hacia su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo Quinn había estado sufriendo tanto y ella ni enterada? Y ¿qué es eso que Russell la quiere correr de su casa? – pensó y se preguntó ella.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado a este punto Quinn? – preguntó ella al aire.

Quinn había estado temblando y odiando verse vulnerable y expuesta durante toda la hora que estuvo frente a ella.

El verla así, le había tocado una fibra muy sensible, ella sentía mucho por Quinn, era hora de ayudarla a pararse, se dijo.

Y una vez que llegó a su departamento llamó a su padre.

\- Papá, tengo que verte, hay algo que ha pasado – fue lo primero que dijo ella, antes de pedirle ayuda y guía.

…

Nota:

\- Hola otra vez, con mucho respeto y con lo poco que sé sobre salud mental y que vengo acumulando conocimientos con el pasar de los años, les traigo una historia Faberry que involucra mucho sobre salud mental, por tanto, tendrá casi siempre un clima un tanto pesado los primeros capítulos y entre poco y nada que se desliza por ahí, si no es lo tuyo te agradezco y te pido que sigas adelante a lo tuyo.

\- Abordo este tema con mucho respeto y con una particular visión del mismo.

\- Drama y Romance en una quemadura lenta, así la catalogo, pienso que podría ser una historia corta, aún la estoy escribiendo por eso aún no sé cuántos episodios más, se los haré saber cuándo lo sepa.

\- Les digo también "que pedir ayuda, no es cobardía, es acto de valientes, al reconocer que estás mal y necesitas ayuda, si lo necesitas, pide ayuda, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudarte y a escucharte", con fé, con valentía y con Dios por mediante, todo es posible… y garrita al aire.

\- Nuevamente bienvenido y a lo que venga, emprendiendo este viaje juntos.

\- Discúlpeme si esta nota de autor ha sido larga, pero necesitaba decirlo. Muchas gracias.


	2. Ni debilidad, ni cobardía

Capítulo II: Ni debilidad, ni cobardía

Advertencia: intento de suicidio. Russell es un cabrón.

Casi diez días después, la doctora de Quinn estaba haciendo su ronda habitual, muy temprano, las 9am, a los pacientes que estaban internados y a que su parecer necesitaba de su ayuda o lo habían derivado o pedido directamente, ella en el área de hospitalización en el área de emergencia en el Hospital, cuándo la vio llegar.

\- Mierda – fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, al verla en ese estado, Quinn no podía caminar ni orientarse por sí misma. Eh incapaz de ir hacia ella directamente cogió a un interno del brazo y le dirigió hacia ella, para que la ayudara. El mismo, que pidió asistencia a un médico psiquiatra.

Él con la ayuda de un señor de mediana edad, que ella reconoció cómo Jack Fabray, el tío de Quinn, la llevaron hacia un cuarto para asistirla. Todo el tiempo Quinn con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos cubriéndose la cabeza.

Y cuándo Finn iba a entrar, ella le dio el alcance – por favor déjame asistirte – le pidió ella causando curiosidad en él.

\- Antes no había pasado esto – le dijo él con curiosidad del porqué.

\- Oh vamos, es mi paciente, déjame asistirte, te haré la colada, vamos – le pidió con su ya muy famoso puchero y él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Bien, pero la ropa blanca también – pidió

\- La ropa interior la haces tú y eso es definitivo – pidió ella con los brazos en la cadera y él estuvo de acuerdo

\- Ok, vamos doctora, lidera el camino - dijo él con su mejor sonrisa coqueta y ambos entraron al cuarto.

\- Ok, buenos días – siempre atento dijo y continuó – soy el psiquiatra Hudson y ella es la psicoterapeuta de Quinn al parecer, díganos ¿qué pasa? – pidió él mirando a Quinn sentada en la camilla, en una bola, haciéndose pequeñita - ¿qué sientes Quinn?, soy tu doctor déjame ayudarte – le pidió.

\- Está bien mi amor, dile – le pidió su tío sobando su mano de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda y cómo Quinn no decía nada, él le contó lo que había pasado el día de ayer y lo que había pasado bien temprano por la mañana.

…

Inicio de Flashback…

Hace tres días, Quinn había fumigado el jardín de su padre, mismo que le había encantado a su madre y que por eso él lo dejaba.

Y desde ahí, Quinn había estado enferma del estómago, ella vomitaba cada que comía, incluso el agua y ni que hablar de la medicina, y que, si no comía, no podía tomar su medicina o se iba a intoxicar más, esto no sabía su tío, que vivía a una cuadra suya.

El día anterior Quinn llegó a un quiebre, era por la tarde, ella estaba sola en la casa, su papá había ido a trabajar, ella no dejaba de vomitar agua, sentía una inmensa presión en al cabeza, tanto así que le hizo gritar, un dolor inmenso y no sólo en los brazos sino también en la cabeza, sentía que le partía la cabeza y tenía la visión nublada, estaba muy mareada, ella se puso a gritar por tanto dolor, se fue a la cocina intentando encontrar un vaso, botando cosas al piso y rompiendo un jarrón de vidrio que tanto adoraba su padre.

Quinn se mantuvo muy mareada intentando caminar y recuperarse de lo que le pasaba, sin poder pedir ayuda.

En ese momento llegó su padre que al ver todo el lío en la cocina y Quinn en ese estado sólo reventó y ella con él.

\- Papá, vendamos la casa, está maldita, hay demasiado sufrimiento aquí – pedía ella intentando que él le diera un abrazo y él no lo hacía sólo se enojaba más al ver a su hija en ese estado.

\- Otra vez Quinn – dijo él enojado – ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar así? – le preguntó – han pasado ya dos años, y no haces más que avergonzarme – soltó irritado – tienes una carrera, eres educada, compórtate cómo tal – ordenó

\- Papá necesito ayuda, algo pasa – le dijo emotiva viendo todo nublado

\- Pasa que eres cobarde y débil, déjate de vainas, y compórtate - le ordenó él sin creer que su hija tuviera una enfermedad mental y que no esté procesado bien del todo el duelo. Él en su ignorancia pensaba que todo era un acto de su hija – no dejas de decepcionarme soltó.

Quinn se echó a llorar del dolor mientras cogía su cabeza muy fuerte intentando detener el movimiento, encogiéndose en el sillón.

\- Si sigues así te vas de la casa – soltó Russell cada segundo más cabreado

\- No puedes correrme de la casa, es la casa de mi mamá – soltó ella defendiendo a su madre por encima de todo, su amor por ella podía encima de todo.

\- Voltea – le pidió él al ver que Quinn le gritaba a la pared – me canse de esto – soltó él enojado – eso es todo.

Y entre gritos de él y ella, su tío que pasaba a ver a su sobrina al escuchar los gritos se metió a la casa.

\- Russell ¿qué está pasando? – le preguntó viendo que su sobrina lloraba recostada en una pared y sin esperar respuesta se fue a cogerla antes que se caiga de ambos brazos y ayudándole a sentarse en el sillón – ven mi amor, dime qué pasa – le pidió él arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- Tío – dijo Quinn llorando – me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza, siento que se me parte la cara, veo todo nublado – contaba Quinn hasta que Russell se metió

\- Pasa que está haciendo su show eso pasa – y Quinn se echó a llorar de tanta impotencia que sentía

\- Russ, pero qué te pasa hombre – dijo su tío defendiéndola – está mal, no lo ves

\- Todos están mal – soltó él – es un infierno, estar con ella es un infierno. Porqué no se muere de una vez – soltó encabronado y Jack se enojó y mucho, ella era su sobrina.

\- Es tu hija, mira lo que dices – le dijo enojado enfrentándose a él.

\- Es mi casa y mi hija, digo lo que quiero – todo atorrante - y es verdad, sería mejor que se muera, así se acaba el infierno – soltó y Jack se paró frente a él apretando ambos puños, conteniéndose para no golpearlo.

\- Necesito dormir – soltó Quinn llorosa por escuchar a su padre decir eso, ella ya sabía que todo sería mejor si se muriera, o al menos esa idea muy errónea pensaba ella en ese momento.

Ambos hermanos siguieron discutiendo, Quinn se fue al cuarto de invitados en el primer piso, no podía ni pensar subir por las escaleras e ir hacia su cuarto.

Cogió medicinas para dormir y en lugar de tomarse una, tomó cinco con la única finalidad de quedarse dormida para siempre.

\- Mi amor, mi amor – le había dicho su tío o al menos eso creyó oír Quinn entre toda su nubla – vas a estar bien bebé, ya vas a ver – soltó su tío limpiándole su carita de lágrimas derramadas – voy a cuidarte mi amor - le dijo besando su cabecita sin saber cuántas pastillas había ingerido Quinn.

Ese día él se quedó con ella a velar su sueño, Quinn vomitó a los diez minutos, su tío le ayudó y la cuidó toda la noche, él no durmió.

Ese día, él que era muy fuerte, a su saber, lloró cómo niño, por su sobrina, por su cuñada, y por Russell y el desprecio que le tenía a Quinn.

Su padre se avergonzaba de ella, y apenas convivían, él la odiaba, él estaba seguro de eso, y en ese momento él se juró que nadie le haría daño a Quinn, nunca más, nadie.

Él la iba a proteger de todo, incluso de Russell.

Ella durmió esa noche por ratos, contándole a su tío que estaba vomitando hace tres días y él creyendo que ella debía haberse deshidratado hizo una nota mental para llevarla bien temprano del día siguiente al hospital dónde ella llevaba historia.

Él se quedó en un sillón individual fuera del cuarto en el que estaba su sobrina y así veló su sueño, pensando en cuánta falta hacía su cuñada, y en el mucho amor que le faltaba a su sobrina, también se regañó por no haber estado más en la vida de su Quinn durante el duelo, ya que el vivía en el extranjero para ese entonces.

…

Por la mañana, él al verla despierta le ofreció desayuno, tostadas y jugo, ella sólo le recibió el jugo y eso, a medias.

\- Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó

\- Me duele mucho la cara tío, cómo si me hubieran pegado una patada y la cabeza, mucho – dijo con un puchero – estoy mareada, la imagen me baila, el piso se mueve – le dijo haciendo ademanes a la par que cerraba los ojos para evitar el mareo.

\- Vamos al hospital entonces – dijo el muy firme – y no, no bebé, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo – dijo sabiendo cuánto odiaba Quinn los hospitales, debido principalmente por lo que pasó con su madre.

\- Gracias tío – le contestó ella – pero estoy en pijamas – le señaló a su pantalón color coral con muchas estrellas en él – y me siento muy mal para cambiarme – finalizó con su lindo puchero.

\- Eso no importa mi amor, tu pijama es bonito y está limpio – y así diciendo eso, le ayudó a pararse para ir hacia el carro, de fondo oyendo cómo Russell de un portazo gritaba que estaba vendiendo la casa y que viera que era de su vida.

Jack se mordió los labios para no insultarlo – maldito Russell – dijo entre dientes causado que Quinn riera – no te preocupes bebé, vivirás conmigo – dijo él.

\- No tienes casa tío – dijo ella

\- Ahhh nimiedades mi vida – le contestó él cogiéndola por la cintura y ayudándole a sentarse en el auto mientras le pasaba el cinturón de seguridad – eso se compra – dijo él cómo si se tratara de un chicle.

Así ambos se dirigieron al hospital…

Fin del flashback

…

Eso le contó él a los doctores que atentos estaban a su explicación mientras Quinn yacía en una bola sentada sobre la camilla, encogiéndose de dolor.

\- Ok, primero lo primero - dijo Finn mientras la doctora de Quinn estaba atenta a todo – está deshidratada – él se puso a hacer una receta dónde ponía varios fármacos entre ellos un sedante – listo Jack. No creo que sea necesario hacer un lavado de estómago, ya que cómo dijo si bien tomó varias pastillas para dormir, las vomitó a los diez minutos, compre la receta y listo – le dijo dándole la receta – cómpralos y haré que un interno le ponga el medicamento. Ella dormirá por un par de horas, después de eso podrás llevarla a casa – finalizó estrechándole la mano con lo que se fue a ver a otro paciente.

Jack se fue hacia la farmacia, quedando Quinn con su doctora, ella encorvada por el dolor con ambos brazos en su cabeza, meciéndose de delante hacia atrás.

\- Estarás bien – le dijo su doctora – ¿Quinn me oyes? – le preguntó, pero ella no respondió y siguió moviéndose de delante y hacia atrás tratando de contenerse a sí misma. Eso rompió el corazón de su doctora, jamás había visto tanto dolor en Quinn, sólo cuándo dio a Beth y de eso habían pasado diez años.

\- Mierda – soltó enojada por el cabrón de Russell y asustada por el intento de Quinn por "dormir" o por "suicidarse", ella no lo sabía y eso le asustaba demasiado, reconociendo que lo había dicho, vió a Quinn para ver si ella lo había escuchado más Quinn había empezado a murmurar una canción que le cantaba Judy, nuevamente en un intento por contenerse.

La doctora la observó detenidamente, aprovechando que Quinn no la miraba y cuándo llegó el interno a ponerle la medicina a través de una bolsa de suero y una intravenosa, ella ayudó a Quinn estando Jack por protocolos fuera de la sala y en la sala de espera.

El interno hizo un intento por cogerla y su orden era, si un paciente psiquiátrico ya sea ambulatorio y/u hospitalizado no cooperaba, se le ataba y la doctora lo sabía.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo ella viendo que él cogía las vendas para amarrarla – no es suicida – mintió ella ya que sabía que, si un paciente era catalogado así, tenía la orden de inmovilizarla para que no se haga daño y ella lo sabía – es mi paciente – soltó.

Mismo protocolo que ella conocía al tratar día a día con Finn y a veces de noche también cuándo reunidos en una cena le hablaba de todo y nada.

Y cogiendo a Quinn delicadamente de ambos brazos le susurró en el oído para no asustarla – Quinn por favor, por favor ayúdame – le pidió y eso pareció hacer la magia Quinn se relajó y le enseñó su brazo, para que le pongan la medicina volteando su carita hacia el otro lado para no ver.

Misma carita que Rachel cogió apretándole sobre su estómago, protegiéndola.

El interno viendo esto dijo – debe ser muy especial – pensando que talvez era conocida de la doctora al ella tener más cuidado con su paciente.

\- A tu trabajo – le contestó ella y él lo hizo, para después sin ninguna palabra de por medio retirarse en silencio.

Quinn inmediatamente se relajó, y su doctora le ayudó a acostarle delicadamente en la cama, estirándola y acomodándole para que no le duela el cuerpo después.

\- Listo belleza – le susurró ella – vas a dormir – cogiendo su pelito y acomodándoselo detrás de su oreja - y después estarás bien, eso es una promesa – le dijo cariñosamente dándole un besito muy tierno sobre su cabecita, observando el goteo de la intravenosa por si era el adecuado, tapándole con una sábana blanca y moderando la luz del cuarto para que pueda descansar sin irritarle la vista mucho.

Ella salió del cuarto para escuchar a Finn conversar con Jack – ella estará fuera por tres a cuatro horas, estará vigilada no te preocupes por si surge cualquier cosa, después podrás llevarla a casa, por favor ve que tome su medicina la mitad por ahora para que se adecue y luego de tres días, su dosis normal – sabiendo él que ella no había estado tomando su medicina por encontrarse intoxicada – tiene que retomar su dosis de a pocos, es importante – decía él y Jack asentía – vamos a estabilizarla, eso es lo primordial y de ahí en dos semanas a reprogramar la cita con la psicoterapeuta – indicó y Jack nuevamente asintió.

La doctora sabía que bajo esas condiciones lo importante era estabilizarla, coger una rutina nuevamente, su cita tenía que ser reprogramada.

Jack se quedó en la sala de espera sentándose en un lugar que le permitía tener vista al cuarto dónde se encontraba su sobrina, siempre vigilante.

Finn se fue a por sus rondas con sus otros pacientes y la doctora a sus rondas también echándole un ojo a Quinn cada que podía.

\- Me has sorprendido – le decía Finn mientras caminaba con ella hacia el pasadizo dónde ambos se separaban para cada uno atender lo suyo.

\- ¿Qué te sorprende? – le preguntó ella tratando de negar lo innegable.

\- Normalmente hago sólo mi trabajo, aunque me ha gustado estar contigo ahí, cómo los viejos tiempos – decía con sonrisa torcida

\- Esa sonrisa ya no tiene efecto en mí - decía ella, hace mucho que ya no.

\- Ohhh – decía él cogiéndose el pecho en broma – aunque la pasamos bien cariño – decía ahora ya muy amigo de ella, ambos sonrientes y caminando – no te encariñes con un paciente, siempre existe la posibilidad de terminar mal – soltó él antes de perderse en otro pasadizo alterándola un poco.

\- No con ella – dijo la doctora firmemente. Ella no perdería a esta paciente, aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer esto funcionar, pero lo iba a hacer.

…

Después de tres horas…

Quinn poco a poco se despertó en la camilla, ligeramente desorientada.

\- Hola mi amor – le dijo su tío que fue a verla, acariciando su cabecita ligeramente.

\- ¿Tío? – preguntó ella tratando de orientarse.

\- Estamos en el hospital mi vida – le dijo él y ella hizo cuentas rápidas mientras se sentaba en la camilla

\- Perdón – le dijo apesadumbrada y ante un gesto muy confuso de él, ella siguió - por acabar aquí y así – acompañando sus palabras con ademanes – papá diría que es debilidad o cobardía… - Quinn iba a seguir, pero no pudo ante las palabras de su doctora que sorprendió a ambos Fabray, Quinn sentada en la camilla y su tío en el sillón de a lado que estaba cogiéndole la mano.

\- No te atrevas a completar esa frase Quinn Fabray – dijo firmemente – no es ni uno ni lo otro, tu padre francamente es un cabrón – soltó enojada causando aún más sorpresa y una gran carcajada de Jack

\- Oh – parece que ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo por lo que dijo – lo siento… - intentó disculparse, pero Jack la intervino esta vez.

\- No se disculpe doctora, Russ es exactamente eso, siga por favor - continuó él

\- Bueno – la doctora se pasó la mano por el cabello, gesto que siguió Quinn atenta – pues eso – dijo sentándose frente a ella en una silla, intentando muy fuerte no cogerla de la mano o abrazarla, ya que no es profesional apegarse a un paciente aunque ella ya lo estaba y mucho – no es debilidad ni cobardía Quinn – dijo sabiamente – reconocer que algo anda mal contigo, con tu corazón y tu mente, con tu cuerpo, y saber pedir ayuda para resolverlo, es signo de suma inteligencia, y de valentía. Se necesita tener cojones realmente para decir "estoy mal y necesito ayuda" y tú lo has hecho, eso es lo importante.

Además, con lo poco que me dijiste de tu madre – mintió aquí ya que ella ya sabía mucho de Judy – sé que ella te ha dado las herramientas necesarias para salir adelante, para seguir adelante y aunque parezca en este momento que no puedes, sé que podrás, con paciencia, con fe, con amor y entereza, nadie te apresura aquí, todo a tu ritmo. A por todo Quinn Fabray, ¿ok? – culminó ella y Quinn asintió – y no te avergüences por ser vulnerable, por pedir ayuda, por llorar, necesitas exteriorizar todo, es por eso que tu cuerpo llora, que tu lloras, no es debilidad ni cobardía. Es más, si te guardas todo, te vas a enfermar y eso será peor, ¿ok? – preguntó y Quinn nuevamente asintió.

Con esas palabras y un poco más ella se despidió y siguió con lo suyo.

\- Me gusta – dijo su tío Jack

\- A mí también – sonrojada Quinn continuó

\- Awww bebé, estás sonrojada mi amor – la fastidió su tío en plan de pura chacota, con mucho cariño, con mucho amor, abrazándola fuertememnte, haciéndola reír.

Y así con medicinas en mano ambos se fueron, esta vez a ayudar a Quinn a mudarse de la casa de su padre, lo cuál era fácil, ya que sólo tenía un poco de ropa y nada que quiera llevarse de su casa.


	3. Bienvenida

Capítulo III: Bienvenida

Advertencia: menciones de violencia física

Fiel a su promesa, Jack Fabray, un hombre de sesenta y cinco años de edad, rubio, aunque de cabello un poco canoso por la misma edad, de tez clara, con ojos verdes, alto, fornido, de contextura media, le dio a escoger entre una casa y un departamento a su sobrina y con ella se fue a comprar la misma, una casa con un amplio jardín y piscina.

\- Necesito mucho espacio mi amor – le dijo él mirándola con travesura en su mirada

\- ¿Y eso tío? – le preguntó ella – sólo somos dos – le dijo caminando en la casa que su tío había comprado a media hora de la casa de Russell para que ella no lo tuviera que ver y que sus interacciones sean mínimas. Russell era tóxico para su hija y ambos lo sabían.

\- Ahh pues sé que te encantan los espacios abiertos, correr, trotar, además necesitamos mucho espacio para plantar muchas rosas (flores favoritas de su mamá) y también para que corra un perrito – le dijo con gran sonrisa esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Un perrito?, nunca he tenido uno, no tengo uno – soltó ella y su tío volteó los ojos juguetonamente esperando por su reacción que no demoró mucho.

\- ¿Me compras un perrito? – le preguntó esperanzada y dando saltitos de alegría tal nena en una chocolatería.

\- Mejor aún bebé, vamos a adoptar uno, mi amor – le dijo sonriente recibiendo cómo recompensa los abrazos de su sobrina y un – te quiero mucho tío – entre besos.

\- Awww mi bebé – le contestó él abrazándola más fuerte, haciéndola girar para escuchar su risa.

Y así ambos después de comprar la casa y de almorzar se fueron al refugio a ver cachorritos. Jack sabía que es la clase de amor que le faltaba a su sobrina, un amor puro, y que le serviría mucho de terapia y de compañía, le ayudaría a entrar al mundo en el que ella por decisión propia y con muchísimo dolor encima se había apartado, o uno incluso mejor, eso era su deseo. Que su niña sea feliz nuevamente, sabiendo él que Judy desde el cielo la cuidaba y la protegía dónde fuera.

Quinn recorrió todo el centro, viendo a muchos perritos, entre chicos, medianos y grandes, de todos los tamaños, colores y edades, ella los observó a todos. Un perrito que no pasaba de mes y que estaba separado de los demás, le llamó la atención.

Un perrito de color negro con una flecha blanca en su cabecita, de patas blancas cómo si llevara botas y de pecho blanco hasta el hocico, con la punta de la cola blanca cómo Charmander, de modo que el perrito lucía cómo si usara un esmoquin, sólo le faltaba una corbata roja y listo, sería un perrito con traje, era por demás decir, un perrito demasiado guapo y adorable.

\- Eh señorita - preguntó Quinn – este perrito ¿por qué está alejado de los demás? – le preguntó cargando al pequeñito que ni bien lo cogió la mordió – auuu – terminó de decir ella.

\- Es por eso – le señaló la dependienta – él muerde y aparentemente tiene un carácter demasiado travieso, ya lo adoptaron tres veces y lo devolvieron también tres veces, destroza todo.

Quinn pensó en qué le harían al perrito si lo catalogaban cómo "inadoptable"

\- Pues me lo llevo – dijo ella muy resuelta – este perrito es para mí – besando la cabecita de perrito que la miró adorablemente oliéndola.

Quinn insistió tanto que la dependienta se apresuró en hacer los trámites más rápidos y así con el peque a bordo se fueron a una veterinaria a checarlo, ponerle sus vacunas, sacar su carnet de identidad y comprarle todas las monerías que se le ocurrió a Quinn, arnés, collar, correa, cama, ropita, comida, juguetes, champú, todo lo que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Quinn miraba con mucho amor a su perrito y su tío a ella.

\- ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? – le preguntó acariciando al perrito

\- Toby, tiene cara de Toby – dijo ella y el perrito le volvió a morder – auuu – volvió a decir ella y su tío se rió, ella después le acompañó.

Los tres llegaron a la casa, y Toby fiel a su palabra empezó a morder el mueble de la sala, y de noche no quería dormir en su cama sino en la cama de Quinn.

Este perrito parecía ser ingobernable, más Quinn también lo era y Toby se lo iba a recordar.

En los próximos días, ambos entraron en una rutina, Toby la despertaba temprano, para jugar o comer y si ella no se levantaba, él le saltaba sobre su abdomen para que ella se levantase, quitándole el aire y haciéndole despabilar.

Poco a poco Toby se acomodó al enorme lugar, Quinn le enseñó a nadar, poniéndole un inflable a su pechito ya que era muy chiquito, apenas un mes de vida, y con mucho cuidado le enseñó a nadar, siempre con el día muy caluroso, nunca en las tardes por si se enfermaba el peque.

Poco a poco parecía también que Toby se apegaba a Quinn y Jack, relajándose, dejando los muebles de lado ya que tenía muchos juguetes y la atención de ambos para jugar.

Eso le había hecho falta al peque y a Quinn también, un amor incondicional y mucha dedicación, el uno por el otro.

Los tres fácilmente entraron en una rutina saliendo por las tardes a caminar, a pasear.

\- Eso le faltaba a Toby – decía su tío y para sus adentros, él sabía que a su sobrina también.

Definitivamente el perrito era la mejor idea que tuvo, Quinn parecía estar más presente y eso era simplemente genial.

…

Pasadas las dos semanas, Quinn tenía cita con su doctora y a eso fue y mientras se registraba en admisión, ambas conectaron miradas por breves instantes.

Su doctora se veía genial, era muy hermosa y Quinn lo sabía.

Ella llegó antes de la hora y esperó y esperó a su doctora, no contó que en la sala de espera dónde se encontraba había mucha bulla, gente hablando, gente escuchando música, bebés llorando, gente hablando por teléfono y todo a la vez.

Eso detonó en ella mucha ansiedad, le provocó dolor de pecho y mareos, el ruido era demasiado y no lo toleraba.

Ella aguantó lo que pudo y cuándo no, se alejó un poco, no tanto porque si no, no escucharía su nombre ser llamado.

Lo que ocurrió media hora después.

\- Hola Quinn, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó ella notando a Quinn caminando casi en sig sag.

\- Estoy mareada – contestó ella sentándose en la silla frente a ella con un escritorio de por medio – y me duele mucho el pecho, me es difícil respirar – le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Su doctora se dio cuenta que se trataba de un ataque de pánico así que por más que tenía todas sus alertas muy prendidas, con voz moderada dijo – necesitas ayuda, ¿vamos a emergencia?

Quin negó con la cabeza y aún con los ojos cerrados – no, no va a ayudar – negándose a estar otra vez acostada en una camilla – sólo necesito tiempo.

\- Ok entonces – le dijo la doctora tipeando en su pc todas sus observaciones – háblame Quinn – insistió ella, sabiendo que así Quinn tenía que concentrarse en lo que decía y no caer en pánico o asustarse más de lo que ya estaba - ¿qué detonó esto? – le preguntó

\- Había mucho ruido en la sala de espera - le dijo y a continuación narró su situación en la sala de espera.

\- ¿El ruido detonó esto en ti? – preguntó ella haciendo ademanes hacia Quinn.

\- Sí – contestó ella secamente ya pudiendo mirarla, aun moderando su respiración.

\- Quinn, a favor de ayudarte necesito preguntarte algunas cosas y que me cuentes otras, puede que no te gusten, pero me servirán para ayudarte, y lo que comentes aquí, quedará entre nosotras. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí? – le preguntó seriamente y Quinn asintió tomándose su tiempo.

Su doctora sabía que, si Quinn reaccionaba así al ruido que hay en una sala de espera, tenía que haber un trasfondo muy fuerte.

\- ¿Quinn alguien te ha agredido antes? – le preguntó seria y muy preocupada de que alguien la tocase así sea con un pétalo de rosa y Quinn que estaba ya un pelín más tranquila, empezó a temblar por el recuerdo.

\- Quinn estás en un ambiente seguro, nadie te hará daño aquí – le soltó y Quinn nuevamente se tomó su tiempo antes de decir algo, pero cuándo empezó a hablar, su doctora se estremeció con cada palabra, definitivamente no esperaba oír eso.

Quinn se tomó su tiempo, bebió su soda y dijo – a mamá no le gusta que tome mucho la soda - señalando la gaseosa en su mano - pero la prefiero comparado al alcohol, ella odia el alcohol – Quinn hablaba en tiempo presente de su madre, de eso se dio cuenta su terapeuta – tomo cuándo estoy triste, casi todo el tiempo, porque casi todo el tiempo estoy triste. Papá por muy intimidante que parezca, nunca pasó de violencia psicológica. Frannie y su novio son los que me aterraron – le dijo y nuevamente su doctora esperó que Quinn siguiera con su relato.

Quinn la miró y dijo – no quiero seguir, me hace daño, no quiero recordar eso – sentenció firmemente.

\- Quinn no te puedo ayudar sino me dices qué pasó – trató de negociar su doctora.

\- No va a cambiar el resultado – dijo ella cerrándose.

Su doctora se reclinó en su asiento y se le quedó mirándole - ¿Por qué no trabajas Quinn? – le preguntó un poco enojada internamente de no saber el todo de Quinn.

\- Porque tengo mucho dolor – dijo ella – y muchos fantasmas, las pesadillas se repiten una y otra vez, para eso vine, para que los elimine.

\- Y nuevamente Quinn te digo, que no puedo eliminarlos – le repitió su doctora

Quinn se recostó en su asiento tomando aire, sabiendo que había enojado a su doctora, sabiendo que ella quería saber, sin embargo, su madre le había dicho una vez… _"todas las familias tienen secretos mi amor"_

Y eso involucraba a su hermana y a su ahora esposo, ella era su hermana, no podía echarla en banda por más que su doctora había prometido no tomar acciones.

Era su hermana, y su madre la adoraba, por tanto, razonó Quinn, que ella tenía que protegerla, aun que Quinn era la menor.

\- Puedes ayudarme – le dijo Quinn – todos los doctores ven lo que quieren ver – dijo ella seria – un neurólogo me dice una cosa, otro que me toca me dice otra cosa, un psiquiatra me da medicina que me hace daño y otro me da otra que me hace bien. Los doctores ven lo que quieren ver – sentenció y eso le causó intriga a su doctora.

\- ¿Y qué crees que veo Quinn? – le preguntó ella con su mejor cara neutral.

\- Ves a un ser infeliz con mucho dolor encima – soltó ella con desprecio – y no se equivoque, no quiero eliminar la parte de infeliz, sólo la parte de dolor.

\- Uno no es exclusivo del otro Quinn, además no puedo eliminar ni lo uno, ni lo otro, lo puedes hacer tú, es tu decisión.

\- No lo es – contestó Quinn enojada – no lo es.

\- ¿Por qué no lo es? ¿no eres dueña de tu vida? – le preguntó

\- No, no lo es – respondió Quinn irritada.

\- ¿Y quién es el dueño?, ¿Tu padre? Acaso – le preguntó muy tranquila y aún con cara de poquer.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo – siseo Quinn irritada.

Y su terapeuta se le quedó mirando un largo rato antes de decir – estás en negación y cuándo se te presiona te pones a la defensiva e irritable.

\- Todo es parte de la depresión y trastorno de ansiedad doctora, debería saberlo – la provocó Quinn

\- Ves, ahí está – le señaló ella – otra vez a la defensiva – Quinn bufó – Quinn, escúchame – le pidió ella – eres más que tu trastorno.

\- Eso ya lo sé – le replicó Quinn enojada – no vengo para que me diga lo que ya sé, vengo para que elimine el dolor – le soltó irritada

\- Eso no puedo hacerlo, ya te lo dije – respondió ella con cara de poquer pero internamente fastidiada y Quinn se dio cuenta de eso, ya que ella en su juventud había irritado a muchas personas antes, ella sabía cómo se ponían – necesitas ser congruente con tu deseo de mejorar y tus acciones, más allá de salir más de tu casa y tener una mascota – cosas que Quinn le había contado antes - necesitas trabajar, espero una mejor noticia en la siguiente cita, por favor sácala abajo en admisión, eso es todo – soltó parándose para abrir la puerta para ella.

\- No, no lo es, no puedes correrme así – soltó Quinn aún enojada.

\- No te estoy corriendo – mentira, sí lo hacía, ella estaba muy decepcionada de los mecanismos de defensa de Quinn y de la formación e influencia de Russell en su vida – acabó el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo la primera vez, me dejó una hora? – preguntó ella

\- Estabas desesperada, no podía dejarte ir así – le dijo parada cerca de la puerta y Quinn se paró poniéndose frente a ella, notando que su doctora era un pelín baja, pero que aún así irradiaba una seguridad y confianza tremenda – te veo en la siguiente cita, espero progresos de tu parte – y con eso le abrió más la puerta para que Quinn se fuera.

Quinn se quedó ahí, mirándola un rato, enojada, queriendo trasmitirle justo eso, pero después de lo que fueron tal vez tres minutos, Quinn se fue sintiéndose apaleada cómo si fuera su Toby pero apaleado tal cual lo vió en el refugio.

Ella sabía que estaba decepcionando a su doctora, pero no podía hacer más.

Ella quería mejorar, pero a la vez no, ella se saboteaba a sí misma y eso era muy cierto. Tan cierto cómo que le tenía miedo a su hermana, sobre todo a su esposo y que jamás estaría en un espacio cerrado con él, nuevamente, así le ofrezcan la lotería entera.

Quinn se fue a sacar sus citas notando que le habían cambiado al psiquiatra, ya no era Finn, era otro. Eso la enojó más, ya que se suponía que ellos no pueden dejarte votada, así sin más., sobretodo a un paciente psiquiátrico, salud pública.

Le dieron cita para un mes con ella y quince días con el nuevo psiquiatra.

…

Cuando Jack regresó a su casa y la vio sentada en el jardín junto a Toby, ella con una soda en la mano y Toby con un poco de lechita en su plato, supo que la sesión había sido mala, obviamente su sobrina estaba triste.

Él le dio tiempo, y ella le contó un par de días después lo que había pasado, sincerándose con él sobre Frannie y su esposo y el porque no pudo decirle a su doctora más.

Jack se enojó y mucho, no con su sobrina, sino con Frannie y hasta con Judy por faltarle a Quinn en esos momentos, por no poder cuidarla cómo ella se merecía. Jurando que el día que viera a Tom, sin importar si cuándo joven estaba él drogado, independientemente de eso, él le iba a dar una paliza, lo iba a destrozar.

\- Lo siento mucho Quinn – le pidió disculpas él y ella lo abrazó diciendo que no tenía razones para ello, ella había podido salir de la situación y estar bien, sólo con un inmenso trauma, pero a la larga bien.

\- Igual mi niña – le dijo – le voy a patear el trasero - eso hizo reír a Quinn.

…

Jack decidió llevarla de viaje para que pueda obtener otra perspectiva, junto a Toby. Su niña necesitaba tiempo, eso era todo.

A los quince días, Quinn fue a ver a su psiquiatra, otro tipo que fingió conocerla, una charla inútil de veinte minutos, sólo útil para poder recoger sus medicamentos.

Ella le contó lo que su terapeuta ya sabía, y otro par de cositas más, él anotó todo y le dio sus medicinas.

Ese día, por más que Quinn trató de buscar con la mirada a su terapeuta no la encontró y hasta se permitió pensar si ella también se había ido, si es que ocurre el caso que iba a llegar otra persona.

…

Se cumplió el mes y ella fue llamada al consultorio de su doctora, pero esta vez no era ella, era otra, e incluso ella dudó en entrar ya que no era su doctora, pero cuando volvió a llamarle por su nombre ella entró diciendo toda su historia nuevamente.

\- ¿Dónde está mi doctora? – preguntó Quinn pensando que ya se había ido

\- Está enferma – le dijo ella – no te preocupes, al siguiente mes, la volverás a ver, soy la doctora Castillo, mucho gusto – se presentó ella y así tuvo lugar la sesión, una, dónde Quinn no había tenido progreso alguno, ni interés en seguir avanzando.

Así pasó su sesión esta vez muy frustrante, cosa que se repetiría en otras ocasiones.

…

Más tarde ese mismo día, Rachel entraba al hospital – Hola Finn ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó ella

\- Extrañándote princesa – le contestó – bienvenida – le dijo con un gran abrazo.


	4. ¿Progreso?

Capítulo IV: ¿Progreso?

Advertencia: delito menor

La tercera sesión ocurrió a los dos meses de iniciar todo.

\- Quinn Fabray – llamó la doctora viéndola rápidamente y entrando a su oficina, Quinn le siguió media taciturna detrás de ella.

\- Hola doctora Berry – le saludó Quinn y Rachel le contestó – hola Quinn con su ya muy entrenada cara de poquer – cuéntame cómo estás – le pidió, para después recostarse en su muy cómodo sillón y observar a Quinn que en un inicio no dejó de mirarla cómo si estuviera midiendo sus reacciones, para lanzar un bufido y seguir con la pregunta.

\- Estoy bien doctora, me siento bien y Toby está hermoso – le dijo seria.

\- ¿Trabajas? – le preguntó

\- No, estoy atascada – le dijo ella y Rachel asintió anotando cosas en su Pc y leyendo las notas que su psiquiatra había notado con respecto a Quinn.

Momentos después preguntó - ¿tienes delirios? – preguntó por la anotación del psiquiatra

\- Ya casi un año que no veo a nadie – le contestó Quinn, lo cuál era cierto, sólo tenía esos fantasmas en la cabeza, las pesadillas que poco a poco empezaban a irse, ya no tenía alucinaciones, Rachel asintió evaluándola, sabiendo que a veces las personas que sufrían depresión podían tener alucinaciones muy vividas, cómo si fuera algo muy real para ellos.

\- Quinn necesitas progresar, necesito ver que avances, que hagas cosas que valla en favor a tu deseo de mejorar y no al revés.

\- Quiero ser funcional doctora – pidió Quinn – y no tener dolor, no quiero dejar de ser infeliz – dijo ella creyendo que era su culpa la tragedia de su madre.

\- No es tu culpa Quinn – le dijo ella – cargas en tus hombros un peso enorme y no es tu culpa – Quinn negó con la cabeza – y sigues en negación veo, ya tres citas – dijo mirando su computador – y si bien has mejorado, debe haber más – le pidió – de eso se trata la terapia que estamos haciendo, has escuchado el refrán "dando y dando con el mazo dando" – le preguntó y Quinn asintió recordando a su mamá

_" Mi amor – le decía ella – Dios propone y tú dispones bebé, puedes desear todo lo que quieras pero si no eres consecuente con tus acciones ni Dios podrá intervenir"._

\- Quinn para poder seguir con la terapia necesito saber que tratarás de hacerlo, que tratarás de seguir adelante – le pidió, esta vez Quinn era la que tenía cara de poquer.

\- A todo me dice que no – le dijo Quinn enojada

\- Nuevamente a la defensiva – pensó Rachel.

\- Le pregunto si puede eliminar el dolor y dice que NO

Le pregunto si puede eliminar el hormigueo y dice que NO

Le pregunto si está enojada y si es personal y dice que NO

¿saldría conmigo? – le preguntó sólo para enfatizar su punto Quinn

\- No – respondió Rachel inmediatamente - eso no sería profesional

\- Ve, ahí está mi punto, a todo dice que NO, porqué yo tengo que decir que SÍ, ¿quién está en negación? – le preguntó y Rachel viendo que Quinn había sido audaz tal cuál la Quinn del cole se echó a reír, por ver esta pequeña llama encendida dentro de ella.

Quinn sólo se quedó mirándola aparentemente divertida por haberla hecho reír.

\- Quinn no estamos analizándome, estoy evaluándote a ti, y tu situación y si no veo progreso, no podré ayudarte, necesito que hagas progresos.

Rachel con toda la intención de volver a cortar la cita, le dio el ticket por adelantado para que saque otra cita en admisión, Quinn tomó el mismo enojada y sin despedirse se fue.

\- Ufff mierda Quinn – susurró una vez que ella había salido del cuarto.

Quinn programó su cita para el siguiente mes, pero ella no fue.

La doctora Berry no podía ayudarle y ya se lo había hecho saber en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, Quinn seguía con esperanzas de que así fuera, más terca imposible.

Quinn siguió en su rutina con Jack y su perro.

\- Todo llegará con el tiempo Quinn, no te desesperes – le aconsejaba su tío a diferencia de Rachel que le pedía que avance. Evidentemente Rachel sabía algo que su tío no, por eso el por qué la presionaba.

…

El mes llegó y Quinn no fue, Rachel se apenó por no verla, incluso se preocupó incapaz de poder hacer algo más por ella.

…

Pasaron dos meses más, en el que Rachel no tuvo noticias de Quinn, más la única forma de saber si ella estaba bien era seguir en contacto con Jack a escondidas de Quinn, y a veces le llamaba a ella de otro número sólo para oírla hablar, aunque sea sólo un saludo.

Rachel por medio de Jack sabía que Quinn ya no estaba tan triste cómo antes, ahora era más reflexiva, él le hablaba mucho y la llevaba con el a dónde fuera para que vea otras realidades y se inspire a por lo suyo, él le brindaba amor incondicional a la par que se cuestionaba si la doctora se había apegado a su Quinn o si sentía algo más por ella que no sea sólo profesional.

\- El tiempo es sabio – decía él cada que necesitaba tener más paciencia para su día. Disfrutando de todas las interacciones que tenía con su Quinn, quién había resultado ser una chica muy creativa, mismo que él confirmaría más adelante.

…

Meses en el que Quinn seguía en su rutina, visitando a su madre en su tumba, teniendo largas charlas con ella, aprendiendo y entendiendo que si seguía cómo estaba, Russell iba a ganar.

\- Primero muerta – se dijo, jamás permitiría que Russell ganase, eso sería echar tierra sobre la memoria de su madre – eso jamás – dijo habiéndole amado con demasía.

La medicina que el psiquiatra y el neurólogo le daban ayudaba y mucho, a enmascarar sus síntomas, ambos le habían dicho que no podían curarla, podían manejar lo que ella tenía, pero no curarla.

Ella pensó y meditó por si podía seguir así.

\- Con tal de darle la contra a Russell, lo que sea – se dijo a ella y a su madre.

Para ese entonces Russell se había casado con su amante y tenían un niño de cinco años, que obviamente ya existía cuándo su madre estaba viva.

\- El maldito – le dijo y sobre la lápida de su madre, tomando una botella de Whiskey que había robado a su tío, pensó que debía hacer algo, ya era media tarde y ella estaba muy enojada, tenía que hacer algo.

Y así, muy enojada y un tanto ebria se fue hacia la casa de su padre, caminando por la vereda y hacia allá.

…

Habría pasado una hora talvez, cuándo Rachel ya de noche manejado hacia el departamento que compartía con Finn, vio por la carretera que era Quinn la que caminaba.

\- Mierda – soltó del susto deteniendo el carro por delante de Quinn a unos metros – mierda Quinn – soltó otra vez ganándole la impotencia, acercándosele - ¿por qué caminas de noche por aquí si no hay ni una puta luz? – ganándole el enojo sobre su carrera de psicoterapeuta de Quinn, notando que estaba borracha y cuándo iba a seguir hablando, Quinn la interrumpió.

\- Rach que bueno verte – le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Misma que la confundió mucho. ¿cómo era posible que Quinn ebria la reconociera y Quinn sana no supiera que ella era su doctora en el hospital? - ¿te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó creyendo que si no la había recordado en el hospital era por su mala memoria.

\- Jamás me olvidaría de ti – le contestó con una gran sonrisa, eso confundió muchísimo más a Rachel y antes que siguiera preguntando o se enojara porque Quinn estaba muy expuesta y vulnerable a cualquiera bajo esa situación, Quinn siguió – ayúdame, me acercas a casa de papá – le dijo y antes que Rachel contestara Quinn se subió al lado del pasajero.

Rachel se quedó parada al costado del carro sin creer lo que estaba pasando… Quinn borracha la reconocía, Quinn sana no la reconocía, ¿acaso Quinn recuperó milagrosamente su memoria? O ¿Quinn lo sabía desde un inicio?

\- Mierda – se dijo nuevamente, estaba muy confundida, ella por su experiencia sabía que todo lo ocurrido con Quinn era verdad, tanto dolor y sufrimiento no se puede fingir, pero ¿y eso de recordarle? O ¿lo sabía desde un inicio, pero avergonzada no quiso reconocerlo? Y ¿por qué volvió si sabía que ella sabía o no sabía? - ¿qué está pasando? – se preguntó.

\- Rach apúrate, llego tarde – le dijo Quinn desde dentro del carro

\- Voy – contestó ella pensando que en el camino podía preguntarle - ¿A dónde vamos Quinn? – le preguntó y ella tipeó en su GPS la dirección y si Rachel reconoció de que se trataba de la casa de su papá, no pudo preguntárselo ya que momentos después Quinn se recostó con los ojos cerrados sobre su asiento con una sonrisa cómo si realmente se estuviera divirtiendo y teniendo la mejor noche de su vida.

Rachel estaba tan choqueada que no se puso a pensar que ya cuatro meses desde la terapia comenzada, Quinn ya no tenía nexos con Russell.

Rachel se puso en camino con ella, observando que estaba ebria y que talvez eso le hacía feliz y cada que preguntó mientras pasaba el tiempo, Quinn no contestaba.

\- La dejaré dormir a que se le pase la mona – se dijo - y una vez que lleguemos me va a oír y a hablar – se repitió firmemente una y otra vez.

Un poco más de media hora después…

Rachel dijo – llegamos Quinn, despierta – meciéndola – ahora antes que te vayas vamos a… - y Quinn la dejó con la palabra en la boca saliendo del carro hacia unos arbustos agachándose frente a una casa de segundo piso.

\- ¿Pero qué? – se preguntó Rachel y al salir del carro dijo – Quinn ven aquí – llamándole a la par que veía con los ojos muy grandes y la boca abierta con gran sorpresa, cómo Quinn después de observar todo oscuro se acercó a la puerta corriendo y con una piedra intentó forzar la cerradura, habiéndole hecho antes en su adolescencia y conociendo muy bien a su padre, ella sabía de cuál cerradura le gustaba a él y cuáles eran sus debilidades, sin poder lograrlo hizo un hermoso puchero a Rachel para después con la roca romper la ventana adjunta lográndolo, se sacó la casaca y limpió los vidrios restantes para después entrar a la casa atravez de ella, impulsándose por encima teniendo un poco de dificultad ya que era una ventana alta y ella estaba ebria.

\- Mierda Quinn – susurró Rachel en lo que subía a su carro y aparcaba en una zona más oscura, con el corazón a mil corrió por Quinn diciendo todo el rato – mierda, mierda, mierda.

La razón por la que juraba mucho se le pegó de estudiar junto con Santana, medicina, ella en la psicoterapia y Santana en la cirugía cardiovascular.

Quinn estaba cometiendo un delito y ella iba a hacerlo también, presurosa corrió tras Quinn e intentó entrar por la ventana igual que Quinn, pero al estar más alta no podía, saltaba y saltaba y no podía, dando una imagen muy adorable, muy adorable, repito.

Quinn dentro corría abriendo puerta por puerta buscando no sé qué, para cuando Rachel pudo entrar la casa estaba en silencio.

\- Quinn, Quinn – susurraba intentando localizarla agachada en una esquina.

Quinn salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso asustando de muerte a Rachel, quién se tapó la boca para no gritar por el tamaño de susto que le había dado, que seguía encorvada en una esquina – mierda Quinn – le susurró asustada a muerte y preocupada por ella.

Y así, con la misma, corrió detrás de ella hacia el segundo piso dónde vio a Quinn sentada en el piso apoyada en la cama con la laptop de su papá en el regazo tipeando furiosamente.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – le preguntó sentándose junto a ella y viendo cómo Quinn muy sonriente, entraba a las cuentas de su papá que tenía abiertas y que ella conocía, "dando generosas donaciones a todas las organizaciones gay que encontró, a la Asociación de Residentes Afroamericanos, orfanatos, hospitales, todos los que pudo y encontró.

Rachel miraba atónita y muy sorprendida lo que estaba haciendo Quinn, pensando en que Russell se lo merecía y que ella también lo necesitaba para sanar.

\- Un delito cómo forma de sanación – se dijo a sí misma – eso es bastante raro – musitó, pero no la detuvo, Quinn se veía muy feliz, lo más feliz que ella le había visto desde Beth.

Quinn demoró talvez diez minutos más, checando las cuentas, tratando de dejarlas todas en cero.

Mañana los diarios dirían que su padre era un millonario filántropo que al final se quedó sin nada, pero ella sabría la verdad, él era un hombre misógino, homófobo, racista, despreciable que pasaría cómo magnánimo, más eso no le importaba, él sabría que ella sabría y no podría probarlo. Quinn tuvo la sensatez de limpiar todo lo que pudo.

Y así muy feliz, al intentar bajar las escaleras para irse en los últimos escalones, ella se cayó.

\- Quinn¡ - medio susurró y medio gritó al ver que se dio un golpe seco.

Quinn se levantó cogiéndose la cabeza y Rachel aprovechó esto para ayudarle a caminar y de ahí al carro intentando ser lo más rápido posible.

Rachel la colocó en el asiento trasero y se puso a conducir a la dirección que Quinn le marcó en el GPS, y para que Quinn en la parte de atrás quien se sobó un par de veces la cabeza no se pusiera a dormir, la dejó seguir tomando pequeños sorbos del mejor alcohol que tenía Russell de su colección.

\- Pequeños sorbos Quinn, o te lo quito – le amenazó intentando asustarla y Quinn le levantó el pulgar cómo diciendo "Ok", y siguió tomando poquito. Rachel vigilándola a atravez del espejo retrovisor, todo para que no se duerma.

Y un poco más de media hora después llegó a la casa de Jack quién se encontraba con Toby en la casa de su hermana en ese momento, razón por la que Quinn se había cogido una botella de él y se había ido a ver a su mamá.

Rachel le ayudó a bajar cogiendo a Quinn de la cintura y ayudándole a entrar en su casa.

\- ¿Jack? – preguntó

\- No – le dijo

\- ¿Toby? – preguntó otra vez mientras entraba al cuarto

\- No – le dijo y añadió – sales conmigo, No – echándose a reír

\- Quinn no es gracioso, joder – le dijo entrando al cuarto dónde le guio Quinn. Nuevamente olvidando por el momento y por su desconcierto que Quinn estaba reconociéndola cómo su doctora para ese momento o ¿sólo asociándola por su propio estado de embriaguez?

Rachel no pudo pensar en eso, y la puso sobre la cama, la acomodó quitándole los zapatos y dejando todo lo demás.

\- Ropa fuera – decía ella

\- No – era Rachel la que lo decía esta vez intentando bloquear a Quinn que quería desnudarze.

\- Polera fuera

\- No – volvía repetir Rachel intentando que se la deje.

\- Pantalón fuera

\- No – volvía repetir ella – caray Quinn ayúdame – le pedía

\- ¿Pijama? - le preguntó con su lindo puchero y Rachel dijo que sí sintiendo un calorcito muy rico en su pecho, en lo que se volteó a buscarla dónde le había señalado Quinn, ella ya se encontraba en ropa interior.

\- Mierda Quinn- volvió a decirle al verla y rápidamente se lo puso ignorando cuan seca se encontraba su garganta y la terrible cercanía de Quinn con ella al ponerle la polera.

Quinn no lo ignoró y cerró el espacio entre ambas, cogiendo el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y besándola, primero suave y luego mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndole suspirar a Rachel locamente.

\- Mierda Quinn – volvió a gemir ella ente besos, más no se apartó de su Quinn, ansiaba muchísimo aquel beso y el hecho de que Quinn estaba ebria sólo lo registró después intentando apartarse, más Quinn no la dejó.

\- Rach, beso, beso – le susurraba y le pedía entre pequeños besos que compartían ambas, deseándose mutuamente, ansiándose, y cobijándose, una en el labio de la otra.

Rachel sólo se apartó cuándo Quinn soltó su carita adormilada y cansada por todo y tanto.

\- Me siento muy feliz – le susurró Quinn mirándola entre lo adormilada que se sentía.

\- Yo también, princesa – decía ella con su corazón compungido al estar atrapada entre su carrera y su Quinn.

\- Me has gustado hace mucho – le dijo para después dormirse, siendo acunada por los brazos de Rachel quién la cobijó toda la noche pensando en qué podía y debía hacer.

Ella sentía mucho por Quinn, siempre lo había hecho, pero era su terapeuta y no podía hacer todo lo que había hecho con Quinn.

Ella necesitaba un consejo y guía.

Ella iba a llamar a su padre al día siguiente para pedirle un consejo, así él se enoje siendo médico él, ya que, si lo hacía con Finn, él sólo se reiría y la alentaría a ser feliz, o talvez no.

Quinn sintiendo su inquietud le dijo – Shhh, no pienses, duerme – eso lo repitió varias veces hasta que se durmió.

Y Rachel velando su sueño después de debatir mucho internamente lo hizo.

…

Al día siguiente, cerca a la 10am se levantaba Quinn con los saltos y mordidas de su Toby, sin Rachel en su cama – auuu bebé no muerdas – le pedía a un perrito que estaba muy emocionado por verla.

\- Ahhh la caminata de la vergüenza, no mi amor – le dijo su tío abriendo las persianas de par en par.

\- Auuuu tío – dijo ella cubriéndose sus ojitos.

Y él sentándose junto a ella, acariciándole su carita suavemente para que despierte le preguntó - ¿ayer lo pasaste bien, mi amor? – muy preocupado por su felicidad y nada más que eso.

Quinn se demoró un poco en contestarle tratando de recordar todo y con una sonrisa inmensa asintió y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo carcajear de risa, al contarle también que en el periódico y la televisión admiraban y testeaban la incipiente generosidad de Russell con al parecer todo lo que odiaba.

Su tío le mostró el periódico y hasta lo enmarcó para colgarlo en su casa.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Quinn se sintió muy bien, y muy feliz, ambos rieron hasta llorar esta vez y no al contrario, incluso Toby estaba muy feliz al verlos reírse aprovechando para hacer sus gracias y ser engreído por lo que era, un bebé muy lindo.

Misma felicidad que le hizo pensar en retomar sus citas con su doctora para contarle lo que le había pasado omitiendo ciertos detalles claro.

Cita que se la programaron para un mes más, y hasta ahí esta sería su cuarta cita en casi seis meses y medio y Quinn esperaba que su doctora estuviera contenta con los progresos que ella había hecho con su vida.

Por fin tenía algo bueno que contarle.

...

Nota:

\- Esta historia tendrá 11 capítulos. Gracias.


	5. Finn

Capítulo V: Finn

Rachel llegó a casa con sus zapatos a la mano, un sábado tempranito de puntitas para no despertar a Finn.

\- Ah, la caminata de la vergüenza – soltó un tanto fuerte él mientras desayunaba en la isla de la cocina.

\- Ahhhhhhh ¡ - gritó Rachel dejándolos temporalmente sordos a ambos.

\- Auuuuuu Rach mi oído – dijo él adorablemente sacudiéndose sus oídos tratando de volver a oír normalmente otra vez – te dije que no volvieras a hace eso.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó ella yendo a abrazarlo y soltar sus zapatos por dónde sea

\- Awww que abrazo más rico – soltó Finn solamente en short recién levantado, dándole un besito corto sobre su cabecita.

\- Ughh Finn vístete, ya hablamos – le dijo ella en broma y así, haciendo chacota ambos, Finn cogió una camiseta y se vistió.

\- Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado princesa? – le preguntó Finn viendo que Rachel aparentemente estaba en un rompedero de cabeza.

\- Chocolate con malvaviscos – pidió con su adorable puchero y Finn corrió a preparárselos reconociendo que se trataba de algo profundo al Rachel pedir esa bebida.

Sólo cosas serias se podían discutir tomando una taza de Chocolate con malvaviscos.

Ambos se instalaron en la sala de estar, ambos en sillones uno frente a otro a discutir posiblemente una historia de estado.

Tremenda gravedad.

Ellos habían salido durante estudiaban su carrera en la universidad, decidiendo al final a vivir juntos, estando más enamorados, lo que terminó separándolos irónicamente al darse cuenta ambos que eran más amigos que novios y a que Rachel le gustaban más las chicas que los chicos.

Auch

Así que siendo ex novios, convertidos en mejores amigos, casi hermanos, ambos tenían la plena confianza para contarse lo que sea, ambos se amaban pero de una forma totalmente platónica, cómo el amor en una familia, para nada sexual, eso le hacía a uno preocuparse por el otro y cuidarlo, ayudarlo en lo que sea.

\- Mierda Finn es algo serio – soltó ella agradeciendo que sus descansos hallan coincidido ese sábado para poder hablar más a gusto, cosa que no ocurría comúnmente, su horario era de locos, lo cuál también es muy irónico y se convierte en un juego de palabras al saber que Finn era psiquiatra y Rachel psicoterapeuta.

\- Pues dale – le decía él – me puedes contar lo que sea

\- Pero no te vayas a enojar, que tengo un rompedero de cabeza monumental, hasta apuesto que se la cantidad de mis dudas se arrimaran en una columna, se podrían ver desde el espacio – un tanto dramática nuestra pequeña.

\- Woahhh sí que es serio – dijo él y asintiendo añadió – dime Rach, no me voy a enojar, lo prometo – le aseguró y así Rachel asintiendo también se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse y pensar desde dónde iba a empezar.

Muchas exhalaciones de ambos y muchas caras graciosas de Finn a ella hicieron la magia para darle el impulso que necesitaba.

\- Ufa, bueno – empezó ella sentada sobre el sillón con la misma ropa de ayer pasándose una mano por el cabello intentando tranquilizarse – voy a contarte todo, desde el cole

\- ¿Tan atrás? – preguntó él

\- Sí tan atrás y no vale interrumpir mucho para que puedas captar todo ¿ok? – preguntó y él asintió queriendo ayudar a su Rachel.

\- Bueno – empezó ella otra vez, esta vez sí – fui al colegio desde el kínder hasta que me gradué con una chica que se llama Quinn… - y Finn la interrumpió

\- ¿Cómo la "Quinn" que gritabas cuando teníamos sexo? – le preguntó él con una sonrisa de come mierda que le recordó mucho a la de Santana.

\- Finnnnn ¡ - gritó ella arrojándole una almohada para golpearlo – enfócate – le pidió y él riendo y asintiendo cómo si hubiera ganado la lotería le dijo que sí, que comience otra vez. Pensando en su interior de que, si se trataba de esa chica, él ayudaría a ambas para que estén juntas.

\- Bueno – Rachel empezó otra vez amenazando a su amigo con otra almohada para que él se comporte y él levantando sus manos fingiendo inocencia asintió a que sí – apúrate Rach – había dicho.

\- Bueno – Rachel volvió a empezar – estudie con Quinn, una chica muy guapa – empezó a contar su historia con un aire de melancolía que hizo a Finn querer juntarlas lo más rápido posible – y ya cuándo nos íbamos a graduar, ella tuvo a su bebé, Beth, la monada más bella que he visto en mi vida – le confesó con una gran sonrisa que contagió a Finn – su papá Russell la obligó a darla en adopción al cortarle todos los medios económicos que conocía, incluso su madre no la ayudó en ese momento influenciada por Russell.

\- Qué mierda – dijo Finn serio y Rachel asintió continuando – ella después entro en Yale, pasaron varias cosas y al final perdimos todas las comunicaciones, no la volví a ver… - y Finn interrumpió - ¿pero dijiste? – acompañando sus palabras con ademanes.

\- Sí Finn, tranquilo – le dijo – ahora para narrar bien mi historia tendría que contarte cosas de la terapia contigo y ahí entra mi dilema ético, estoy hecha lío.

\- Rach si te sirve – le dijo – míralo cómo una consulta, al haber sido uno de sus médicos psiquiatras, me puedes decir, estamos buscando lo mejor para ella ¿no? – preguntó y Rachel asintió.

\- Sí gracias Finn – le dijo y ambos compartieron una sonrisa, Finn haciendo gestos para que Rachel continue con su historia – y bueno – la palabra del día – no la había visto en casi diez años, ufff – soltó ella cogiéndose la cara con ambas manos para después soltarlas y seguir con la historia – estaba en consulta cuándo veo que mi siguiente paciente es nada más y nada menos que "Quinn Fabray"

\- ¿La misma? – preguntó Finn

\- Al principio no sabía, pero después cuando se sentó frente a mi, la reconocí en un instante, era ella y cuando empezó a hablar casi ni me miraba y cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban vacíos, ella estaba en otro lado, no me reconoció.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Finn enganchado con la historia dejando su taza vacía al costado en una mesita, Rachel asintió.

\- Sí, hasta pensé que era una broma, pero no me reconocía y aunque me dio pena en ese momento, acepté que era lo mejor para poder ayudarla, ya que, si hay vínculos entre ambas no podre ayudarla, no me puedo apegar a una paciente, no es profesional… - Finn intervino.

\- Mierda Rachel discúlpame – pidió perdón él recordando lo que le había dicho en emergencias el otro día "no te apegues a la paciente puede que termine mal"

\- No te preocupes Finn, no pasa nada – dijo ella y siguió con su historia – y me dije que era mejor si no me recordaba así la podría ayudar. Ella llegó muy complicada – dijo ella pensando en su situación - lo más chocante es que se queja de malestar físico y aparentemente no hay causa orgánica para ello.

Finn asintió recordándola

\- Y dijo abiertamente que sufría de depresión y ansiedad hace ya casi seis años y medio, que tomaba medicación y que su madre había muerto por negligencia, estaba destrozada Finn – narraba un pelín más emotiva y Finn fue a sentarse a su costado para contenerla, dándole un apretón en sus manitas y un par de besos en su cabecita – y también me chocó no sabía que Judy había muerto, nadie lo sabía y atravez de las sesiones supe que Russell había escondido su muerte, no sé cómo todavía, pero casi nadie se enteró.

Rachel soltó una exhalación con gran pesar y Finn comprendió que sí, el ambiente se había puesto pesado.

\- Quinn llegó buscando su última oportunidad, así me llamó.

\- ¿Osea es suicida? – preguntó preocupado

\- Sí lo es supongo, eso me asusta más Finn – dijo preocupada

\- Tranquila, la vamos a ayudar, la estamos ayudando ahorita mismo, sigue por favor – le pidió él.

\- Resulta que su papá cansado le cortó todo, la votó, ahora vive con su tío, más tranquila, tiene un perrito llamado Toby – eso hizo sonreír a ambos – la conociste cuándo vino por emergencia – dijo y Finn asintió añadiendo – una chica muy guapa y su tío parece chévere.

\- Y pues sí, lo es – dijo ella – y bueno, Quinn sigue en negación, aún atrapada en el duelo, por más que hayan pasado dos años, Quinn está complicada con fantasmas y pesadillas…

\- Pero parece ir por buen camino, está Toby y Jack, eso es muy positivo – dijo Finn sonriente y Rachel asintió.

\- Lo es y mucho, con medicina y un ambiente amoroso tiene excelentes posibilidades de superar todo

\- Eso es bueno Rachel, podemos trabajar con eso – acotó Finn

\- Ajam – asintió Rachel - sí, poco a poco supongo y bueno Quinn tuvo esa crisis, la ayudamos – Finn asintió con ella – después no vino a las citas por lo que me preocupé por si pudiera hacerse daño, me comunico con su tío en secreto para saber de su estado y hasta le llame a ella un par de veces con el número secreto o usando mi anterior celular, sólo para escucharla Finn …

Y mientras más le contaba Finn sabía que Quinn era muy importante para Rachel y que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla.

\- Ella saluda siempre, es educada, escuchar su voz me hace sonreír – dijo sonriente y Finn levantó ambos pulgares para hacerla reír cosa que funcionó, ambos rieron – ya pasó tres citas en casi seis meses y medio, y bue así ayer regresaba de los lugares dónde paso intentando verla, lugares que me dio su tío – Finn asintió, Jack parecía hasta ahora un tipazo – me alegra que lo tenga ya que su propio padre la repudia y se avergüenza de ella y no puedo entender cómo un padre puede hacer algo tan horroroso, eso me enferma.

\- Siempre habrá un infeliz por allí que no debería ser padre Rach, eso pasa muy a menudo – añadió él.

\- Pues sí, supongo – resignada soltó ella – aunque Jack es increíble y eso se lo agradeceré siempre – Finn estuvo de acuerdo – así que estaba conduciendo por el cementerio cuándo la vi caminando en sig sag ebria, aunque parecía feliz, me dio una dirección y la lleve sin darme cuenta de que se trataba de la casa de Russell

\- Ughhh, algo va a pasar – le dijo

\- Sí, ella rompió una ventana alta y entró a su casa y yo detrás de ella

\- Espera – soltó él – si la ventana era alta ¿cómo entraste?

\- Pues me costó, intenté de puntillas y al final volteé una cubeta y así entré y Finn deja de reírte ¡– le decía mientras medio gritaba la última parte divertida mirando cómo su muy profesional amigo se partía de risa por la imagen tan adorable de Rachel y ella sonrojada al final se unió a él a matarse ambos a reírse a carcajadas por todo el asunto – entremos ambas, ¿y viste eso del periódico y la tele que hablan de Russell? – le preguntó, Finn quien asintió aún divertido – ella lo hizo

\- Nooooo – dijo Finn impactado

\- Sí

\- Nooooo – volvió a decir

\- Sí

\- Nooooo – repitió

\- Que sí Finn – le respondió ella y Finn volvió a asentir riendo mientras escuchaba la siguiente parte de la historia – aparentemente Russell tenía muchas cuentas abiertas en su laptop y Quinn sabiendo cuales eran, al ser su padre las vació todas, regaló todo su dinero.

\- Woahhh es mi héroe – compartió él trayendo un par de sodas para ambos.

\- Sí fue algo impresionante, bajando se golpeó la cabeza, la puse en el carro intentando que no se duerma sobornándola con el mejor alcohol de Russell de varias décadas que encontró…

\- Woahhh definitivamente es mi héroe – le dijo él muy divertido.

\- La llevé a su casa que comparte con Jack, nos besamos – añadió sonrojada

\- Bien ahí ¡ - gritó Finn lanzando su puño al aire

\- ¿No estás enojado por complicar todo? – le preguntó por lo de su ética

\- Es complicado Rachel, no la estás coaccionando a nada, ni engañándola… - Rachel intervino diciendo – aún no termino Finn

\- Por favor – soltó él acompañando sus palabras con ademanes

\- Ok, nos besamos, y dijo que le gustaba mucho, me dijo Rachel

\- ¿Osea te reconoció ebria y no sobria? – le preguntó atando cabos

\- Ajam – asintió Rachel – también hizo referencia a su terapeuta y me confundió horrores porque no sé si me recuerda o no, o si está jugando… ayuda Finn – le pidió cómo niña chiquita haciendo pucheros muy adorables

\- Siempre princesa, siempre te voy a ayudar y bueno – respondió pensando un ratito - ¿crees que esté fingiendo, eso te preocupa?

\- No, eso no, sé que no está fingiendo sobre su enfermedad, lo sé, lo he visto, tiene todos los síntomas bien – dijo dada su experiencia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Finn

\- Pero me preocupa el que me reconozca o no, ¿se entiende? – le preguntó y él también.

\- ¿Bueno si te preocupa, te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes esta vez? – le medio preguntó a Rachel y ella asintió diciendo – dale, jamás me enojaría contigo.

\- Ok – dijo él – cuándo Quinn llegó a emergencia, realmente me preocupé por su medicación y al ver que te preocupabas tú más, decidí investigar más, sólo para ayudarla Rach y a ti - dijo levantando sus manos y Rachel sin poder enojarse fue a abrazarlo – muchas gracias Finn – le dijo agradecida y él la abrazó aún más fuerte.

\- ¿Y qué encontraste? – le preguntó.

\- Un segundo – dijo antes de perderse en su cuarto y sacar su laptop – a ver te digo – le dijo buscando la información que él junto con la única finalidad de ayudarla, a ambas – Quinn fue internada a los diecisiete años por una fractura en su brazo derecho… - leyendo

\- ¿Dice quién lo hizo? – medio preguntó preocupada ya que había información que Quinn no compartía

\- No dice – anunció tristemente y siguió leyendo – a los diecinueve le detectaron depresión y ansiedad, pasó por varios médicos y si es cierto que buscaba respuestas, varios neurólogos de distintos hospitales…

\- Pobre – soltó Rachel imaginando el infierno de Quinn

\- Unos cuantos psiquiatras, médicos particulares, y al parecer todos los estudios determinan que su dolor no es orgánico, no existe causa de por sí, un tumor, una infección, nada de eso.

\- ¿Osea podría ser psicológico? – preguntó Rachel

\- Podría ser, pero mi duda cae en que si así fuera, los médicos antes mencionados se lo habrían encontrado y ayudado. A veces ciertos dolores, temblores, anomalías se producen por traumas severos en la cabeza, golpes físicos, traumatismos, aunque no existe una analogía en sí mismo, hay otros que se producen al estar en una situación demasiado estresante e imposible de manejar según su juicio. Más un golpe en la parte frontal puede fácilmente detonar ciertas reacciones, lo he visto antes, ¿crees que se ha golpeado la cabeza así de fuerte? – le preguntó

\- Tristemente sí, en una sesión dijo que se ha golpeado tantas veces que no recuerda, temo que en esos momentos existía alguien que le hacía daño, ella descartó a Russell – acotó y ambos se quedaron pensativos, el caso de Quinn era definitivamente complejo.

\- Bueno, me alegro entonces que ella halla acabado junto a nosotros, definitivamente podremos ayudarla – añadió Finn – con la medicina adecuada que permita manejar su enfermedad mental y los dolores que siente, más un ambiente amoroso cómo el que está creando, su porvenir se ve muy positivo, eso es ganancia – finalizó sonriente.

\- Yeahhh – sonrió Rachel también – aunque hay algo que me preocupa – soltó

\- ¿Cuál princesa? – preguntó él

\- Los protocolos del hospital – dijo apenada y Finn comprendió instantáneamente a lo que ella se refería.

\- Bueno definitivamente eso apesta -soltó – pero encontraremos un modo de ayudarla, no te preocupes Rach – acotó con gran sonrisa, misma que contagió a la de Rachel.

\- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa y es eso de que si me reconoce o no

\- Bien podría hacerlo y tener vergüenza de estar en esa situación Rach, lo he visto antes – dijo y Rachel asintió, aunque triste, esa era una gran posibilidad – también puede ser que al darse cuenta lo haya omitido ya que al conocerse crearía un conflicto y no podrías tratarla.

\- Eso podría ser, suena interesante definitivamente y ella es muy inteligente para llegar a esa conclusión – anunció ella

\- Y si pues, en fin, hay muchas posibilidades, lo importante es que llegó a nosotros, así podremos ayudarla y así ella tendrá una gran vida, con paciencia y fe Rach

\- Sí, con paciencia y fe – añadió ella – y ella ha hecho una cita, de aquí a un mes, así que eso está chévere, la volveré a ver y podré saber qué pasa – musitó sonriente agradecida con Finn de encontrar a un amigo tan fantástico que la ayude y apoye.

\- Somos un equipo Rach, no tienes que agradecer – le dijo él – aunque si quieres contarme lo delicioso que besa Quinn, no me niego – soltó en lo que se puso a correr soltando un gritito – Ahhhh ¡ - ya que Rachel había cogido sus zapatos arrojándoselos con una gran sonrisa ensoñadora.

\- Definitivamente Quinn besa delicioso – había dicho Rachel para sí misma. Quinn era un sueño hecho realidad y aunque Quinn esté temporalmente de bajón, ella le iba a ayudar a estar bien.


	6. Protocolos e inconvenientes

Capítulo VI: Protocolos e inconvenientes

\- ¿Mi niña? – preguntó Jack mientras picaba las cebollas para la comida. Quinn y él estaban cocinando.

\- Sí tío – le dijo ella – mientras picaba y lavaba la carne

\- Mi amor ¿has pensado en visitar a Beth? – le soltó suavecito cómo quien acaricia por primera vez a un gato, observando a su nena que se ponía melancólica.

\- Tío he intentado por años acercarme y Shelby no me deja – le dijo un tanto triste – cree que soy mala influencia

\- ¿Y si hablo con ella? – le preguntó – siempre podría ir bien mi amor – dándole esperanzas.

\- No sé tío, si consigues algo, pues bueno – contestó mordiéndose el labio, un habito nervioso que tenía de peque, reconoció su tío al mirarla.

\- Maldito Russell – se dijo en su mente, incrédulo que su hermano al tener una joya cómo lo era su sobrina le halla infundido tantas cosas, tanto sufrimiento. Él sabía que su nena iba a salir bien, que todo iba a ir bien, sólo que paso a paso, así tenía que ser, despacito y tener paciencia.

\- Todo lo bueno se hace esperar mi amor – le dijo un refrán que le decía su mami y Quinn asintió, deseando con todo su corazón que su tío tenga razón.

Y ya entrando a una conversación más pasajera, más relajada siguieron cocinando y matándose de risa por partes, ya que en el televisor y las noticias no dejaban de alabar y otros de preguntarse ¿por qué tanta generosidad de repente de Russell? Y él muy encabronado, acosado por tanta prensa, tanta cobertura.

Toby en su camita relajado mirando a su dueña, feliz de estar en esa casa dónde abundaba el amor.

…

Ufff

Pasó el mes, y Quinn fue a ver a su doctora en el hospital en su turno tarde tal cual estaba citada, nuevamente esperó en la sala de espera notando que había muchas personas, una más alterada que otra, haciendo más ruido que la otra.

\- _"Enfócate – le había dicho su madre – cuándo sientas que hay demasiado de todo, mi amor, enfócate en algo y se irá"_ – le había aconsejado su amor, así que ella hizo justamente eso para distraerse y pasar el tiempo.

Tristemente no había llevado su libro favorito para revisarlo, y el ebook peor, la batería estaba muy baja, así que nada – la tele, será – sentenció.

Sentándose no dónde estaba sino más allá en otra hilera de sillas que estaba frente la tele, ahí reproduciéndose una peli japonesa muy bella, decidió que ahí sería.

Y ella a pesar de no entender el idioma, ni haber subtítulos se puso a ver, haber si entendía la trama. Entonces vió a un hombre joven parado en la parte superior sobre un antiguo silo de esos que almacenaban maíz, simplemente parado ahí, disfrutando del paisaje, él a una altura muy alta, y abajo personas gritando aparentemente que no se tire.

\- Una escena de suicidio – soltó con asombro – y la peli cerca de unos dos consultorios de psiquiatría y dos de psicoterapia, insólito – añadió viendo que eso sí era una gran ironía, y un gran descuido, porque en serio, ¿qué le quieren dar idea a las personas o qué? Aunque conociendo la salud pública se dio cuenta que era seguramente un descuido, y así viendo la peli se le pasó la media hora ignorando los demás sonidos y gritos de fondo, incluyendo a un hombre que caminaba de un lado a otro ligeramente exaltado que iba y venía entre los pisos.

Quinn veía que ya no la doctora sino una voz robótica que decía el sistema de audio llamaba a varios pacientes y estos no venían ya sea porque no fueron o porque estaban distraídos en otro lado. Así llamaron a tres personas, un chico y dos mujeres.

\- Quinn Fabray – dijo la voz robótica y ella abandonando su peli se fue a ver a su doctora.

\- Doctora Berry, un gusto – le saludó ella estrechando su mano saludándola

\- Hola Quinn – le saludó ella feliz de ver que tenía otro ánimo, más feliz, aparentemente más libre y también un tanto desconcertada sin saber si Quinn al reconocía - ¿cómo estás? – repitió la pregunta que siempre le hacía apenas verla, revisando su pc por notas para después mirar a Quinn que observaba toda la oficina con gran detalle.

\- Estoy bien – le contestó ella después de un segundo de distracción.

\- Te veo bien – evaluó la doctora

\- Estoy bien – le repitió

\- ¿Has hecho algún avance Quinn, algo que me quieras contar? – le preguntó cómo sopesando si Quinn iba a hacer 100% sincera sucedida todo lo que ocurrió entre ambas y Russell.

\- Eh bueno – dijo Quinn cogiéndose la cabeza un ratito – estoy entendiendo muchas cosas de mamá, de papá, de todo un poco – le contestó

\- ¿Cómo así? – le causó curiosidad a Rachel

\- Me doy cuenta que la muerte de mamá por más que sea trágica, no la puedo resolver, no la puedo cambiar – le dijo con un aire taciturno y Rachel mirándola asintió dándole tiempo para que siga – aún no quiero ir al hospital dónde murió, o ver a los involucrados, creo que eso sólo me daría más ira, así que supongo lo estoy ignorando – Rachel la evaluaba cómo halcón – aún siento un hueco en el pecho, un vacío – le contó tocándose el corazón – pero es uno con el que espero poder vivir, ¿me entiende? – le preguntó

\- ¿Explícame? – le preguntó ella

\- Cuando apenas pasó, un día durmiendo me dio una pesadilla de esas que casi me da un infarto – contaba rememorando el momento - me dolía mucho el pecho, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente con pesadillas, días después no pude dormir más, ahí empezó mi medicación, también durante el día la veía caminando cómo la veo a usted – le explicó mirándola, Rachel comprendió que ella en ese tiempo estaba alucinando por tanto dolor, tenía delirios – pasaron más de cinco meses para que no la vea más, dos años para pensar que ella está de viaje… - Rachel la interrumpió preguntando - ¿Cómo así?

\- Pues que sí, que yo sé que murió, y hasta ahora recién la sueño feliz, que está bien, pero para mí, aún me parece que estoy en una pesadilla, así que me miento diciendo "que ella está de viaje o de compra y va a volver en algún momento" – dijo con el corazón a tope

\- Quinn, aún no aceptas la muerte de tu madre – le dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió – y creo que nunca lo vas a hacer – le dijo y ella asintió otra vez – pero sí sabes que ocurrió y puedes vivir así – le dijo y Quinn asintió

\- Sé que no va a volver, pero sólo así puedo superar mi día, empezarlo y estar bien – le dijo y Rachel asintió pensando que Quinn podría estar entre una de las etapas del duelo y en una muy obvia negación – el otro día fui a verla al cementerio, a hablar con mi amor – le contó y Rachel hizo un ademán para que continuara – y con todo lo de Russell, el tiene otra familia, se casó con su amante, tiene un nene de cinco años, y sé que el nene no tiene la culpa, Russell es él que sí – Rachel la seguía evaluando, diciéndose que ya no tenía calificativos para Russell, él los había superado todas – ahí me di cuenta que sí mando todo a la nada, él ganaría. Y en este punto, eso es lo que me incentiva a seguir – Rachel asintió, esa era una gran motivación – y pues eh hecho avances – le dijo añadiendo – me mudé con mi tío, tengo un perro que adoro, aún no trabajo, estoy tomando la medicación, excepto la del dolor.

\- Quinn – la interrumpió firmemente Rachel – sabes que tienes que tomarla tal cuál te dice el doctor

\- Lo sé – asintió ella – los antidepresivos, ansiolíticos, los sedantes, los tomo todos, pero esos del dolor lo tomo sólo cuándo no puedo controla el dolor, no quiero engancharme sabes – y Rachel reconoció que sí, que su punto era bueno, ya que esas pastillas para el dolor no la curarían, pero sí le harían llevar su día.

\- Sí te preguntara que nivel de dolor tienes ¿qué dirías? – le preguntó

\- Un cinco – respondió Quinn rápido – a veces más a veces menos – Rachel asintió y lo anotó a sus notas.

\- Algo más que contar – le preguntó levantando una ceja, pensado si Quinn le iba a contar lo de Russell

\- Ah – se puso a pensar ella – sólo una travesura que me puso feliz – le contó con una sonrisa.

\- Listilla – pensó Rachel sabiendo que Quinn no le iba a contar lo de Russell y es que por más que tu terapeuta o psiquiatra te diga que puedes decirle todo y ellos lo guardan, no lo hacen siempre, si confiesas delitos o cosas que puedes ponerte en riesgo o a otros ellos sueltan la sopa y Quinn lo sabía, no quería problemas para ambas.

\- Besé a la chica que me ha gustado desde siempre – le contó con una sonrisa

\- Awww – Rachel se derritió por dentro

\- ¿Y la seguirás viendo? – le preguntó

\- Eso espero – le contestó con un adorable gesto que derritió a Rachel e incapaz de poder detenerse le dio una linda sonrisa y añadió - ves, me ha gustado esa sonrisa – le dijo – deberías hacerlo más – le aconsejó.

\- Lo sé, eso espero – le respondió y Rachel al ser muy buena en su trabajo mirando los gestos nerviosos de Quinn preguntó – te siento ansiosa, ¿algo te molesta Quinn?

Quinn pensó un ratito en cómo decirlo y sin poder saber cómo sólo lo soltó – mi tío está viendo si puedo ver a mi hija – y así con esa premisa le contó de Shelby y cómo ella no le permitía ver a su hija por la intervención de Russell, eso pareció cabrear a su doctora observó Quinn.

\- Lo siento Quinn – le dijo – aunque igual que tu tío pienso que deberías intentarlo – le aconsejó y Quinn asintió, ella quería una comunicación con su nena – y bueno, aunque veo que tu realidad va cambiando, algo muy bueno – y Quinn asintió otra vez – debo preguntar acerca de tus fantasmas – Quinn negó con la cabeza – así estés en negación a fin de solucionarlo

\- No quiero – dijo Quinn rápidamente.

\- Quinn, es importante – le comentó – es cómo una herida con pus – le hizo la referencia – si la tapas así, al final todo se pudrirá haciendo más daño, pero si la limpias, si la curas, todo irá mejor

\- No quiero – volvió a decir Quinn – si íbamos bien, no entiendo ¿por qué me presiona? – le preguntó.

\- Por el maldito protocolo – se dijo en su mente Rachel – porque vamos en la cuarta cita ya casi siete meses y tu avance es de a pocos, necesito que avances - le dijo presionándola, otra vez por el maldito protocolo de ese hospital.

\- Si el estado le paga por escucharme – dijo Quinn borde y Rachel sonrió por la obvia posición defensiva de Quinn – no entiendo porque me apuras – soltó y Rachel entendió que Quinn cuando le preguntaban cosas que no quería se ponía a la defensiva y hasta irritada podía decir, ese era su mecanismo de defensa, ese y cambiar el tema.

\- Oh lo siento doctora – metió la cabeza un chico diciendo – me ha llamado, pero no estuve – le dijo el hombre que Quinn había visto antes alterado en la sala de espera.

\- Sí lo he llamado – dijo muy política ella – pero cómo no estuvo en su turno entro mi paciente, la misma a la que estoy atendiendo ahora – explicó con mucha paciencia – le pido que espere a que termine y lo llame – le dijo educadamente más el hombre lo intentó otra vez queriendo ser atendido ya.

\- Lo siento debe esperar y estar atento – le dijo Rachel parándose y cerrando la puerta para que el hombre se vaya - oh lo siento – le pidió a Quinn quién asintió un poco descolocada ante el intenso hombre y hasta en su mente llegó a pensar que este tipo se veía nervioso , muy nervioso y que algo podía pasar, eso la asustó, no por ella, sino por su doctora que lucía muy pequeñita ante tamaño hombre, 1.76m y talvez 90Kg corpulento.

\- Ten cuidado, lucía un poco mal – le pidió Quinn

\- Tranquila, los pacientes llegan en varios estados – dijo cómo si no pasara nada. – es más la primera vez que nos vimos estabas descorazonada – le dijo

\- Golpe bajo – contestó Quinn cruzando los brazos por su pecho

\- Quinn, no fue para hacerte sentir mal – anunció Rachel – es para hacerte notar que has tenido progresos, ahora te ves mejor, te sientes mejor, pero ese avance está sobre cimientos endebles movidos por fantasmas…

\- Me está presionando y no quiero seguir – intervino Quinn

\- Si te presiono es porque ya van siete meses Quinn… - y Quinn la interrumpió

\- Y pasaron dos años antes de darme el valor de pedir una cita doctora – le habló – estoy avanzando muy lentito, pero lo estoy haciendo, no quiero hablar sobre lo que me pone triste – dijo – me pone mal.

\- Quinn, este es un hospital de transición – al final le soltó la sopa Rachel - ¿sabes lo que significa? – le preguntó haciendo ademanes con sus manos

\- No, no tengo idea – le respondió.

\- Significa que este hospital descongestiona otros, es decir, al paciente se le da un diagnostico y de ahí se le manda al hospital que le puede ayudar, más especializado, a fin de pasar a otro paciente – le comentó lo más neutral posible

\- Osea que me va a votar, no me puede cortar – le dijo enojada

\- No te estoy votando ni cortando, pero ya vamos siete meses juntas Quinn, mismos que debieron ser dos o tres nomás – le dijo

\- Es una mierda – volvió a repetir Quinn enojada – generas confianza, me enganchas y al final ¿me votas? – le preguntó

\- Quinn, es parte del protocolo – le dijo apenada, ella quería ayudarle por eso lo de la presión – es por eso que necesito que avances, necesito que me cuentes lo que te molesta para poder ayudarte, de eso se trata la terapia cognitivo conductual, de cambiar conductas y pensamientos.

\- No quiero – se negó borde

Y en cuanto Rachel iba a responderle interrumpió otra vez el hombre más enojado, más ansioso que antes.

\- Tienes que esperar, le voy a llamar – le dijo Rachel igual que antes. El hombre volvió a insistir más enojado, mientras Quinn miraba todo muy atenta, algo iba a pasar y ella lo estaba sintiendo, su hermana y Tom se pusieron así antes del desastre.

Y cuando el hombre se fue otra vez, Quinn dijo – deberías llamar a seguridad, ese tipo está raro.

Rachel se le quedó mirando evaluándola – ese hombre necesita ayuda – le dijo – ahora no cambies el tema, estamos hablando de ti – le dijo – necesito saber Quinn - le pidió

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó borde - Soy impulsiva, irritable, no puedo dormir, era suicida, tomo medicina para ello. Tengo fantasmas cómo otros… - Rachel la interrumpió

\- Si vieras al doctor Castillo, ¿qué harías? – mismo doctor que ignoró la salud de su madre, mismo que inició la cadena que la terminó matando.

\- No importa – contestaba Quinn mascullando

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntaba en un ambiente ya muy tenso – lo culpas de la muerte de tu mamá ¿no harías nada? – preguntó provocándola

\- Si cambiara algo, haría todo – le dijo Quinn decidida – el hacerle algo, no la va a revivir, así que hacerle algo, no importa, nada importa. Alguien te ama mucho, se muere, y tu vida se pierde, se va – le dijo - ya nada importa – soltó nerviosa, ansiosa, un tanto enojada por el cabrón ese, rogando no volverlo a ver ya que no podría controlarse.

\- Importa si te hace daño – le replicó Rachel – Quinn necesito que me hables de tus fantasmas para poder ayudarte – le repitió intentando forzarla, sabiendo que tenían sesiones limitadas.

\- No, me hace daño – le contestó respirando ya un poco superficialmente por su mismo enojo – el hecho de que me quieras votar, es su problema, no el mío, no puedo forzar mi avance, estoy yendo bien

\- Quinn… - trataba de insistir Rachel más Quinn era muy terca – estás avanzando bien, pero muy lento, superficialmente, porque todavía te culpas de lo que no tienes culpas, necesitas hablarme para poder ayudarte – le volvió a decir.

\- No quiero – repitió Quinn borde.

Rachel soltó una exhalación muy necesaria intentando calmarse.

\- Muy bien, si no quieres hablar, la sesión termina ahora, espérame un momento – le pidió – estoy tipeando tu ticket – dijo y Quinn observó que Rachel parecía decepcionada de ella, eso la enojó a la par que le dio mucha tristeza, su doctora parecía alguien decente y Quinn la estaba decepcionando.

\- ¿Conoces la historia del elefantito? – le preguntó un tanto ya muy triste, de eso se dio cuenta Rachel, casi enroscada en sí misma, más pequeñita cómo quién patea a un cachorro. Eso entristeció a Rachel ya que al inicio de la sesión parecía feliz y ahora le había puesto triste involuntariamente.

\- Cuéntamela - le pidió ella con el ticket en la mano bajando su decepción al ver tan triste a Quinn.

\- El elefantito cuándo es pequeño – contó Quinn suavecito - le ponen una cadena con una gran bola de acero al final, y cuándo más y más hala no puede liberarse y así piensa que es. Entonces cuándo es grande sólo hace falta ponerle la cadena con una estaca de madera y él no se va a mover – le contó y Rachel rápidamente hizo la analogía.

\- Quinn ciertamente no eres más una niña – le dijo sin malicia y sabiamente – Quinn mírame, mírame – le pidió dos veces espaciadas y cuando Quinn lo hizo Rachel continuó – tienes ya la suficiente formación y sé que la crianza de una gran madre cómo la tuya, misma que te ha preparado para todo y te ha educado, que ser vulnerable no es debilidad, no es cobardía, sin importar las cadenas de Russell, tus límites son solos dictados por ti ¿entiendes eso? – le preguntó intentando llegar a ella, más Quinn seguía en negación

\- Entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es que todo va excelente hasta cierta edad y luego todo acaba mal, yo no pedí el intenso dolor, yo no nací con él, yo me desarrollé, tenía planes, tenía amor y de pronto todo me fue quitado de las manos ¿entiende eso? – le preguntó desesperada – es oes lo que me jode – añadió fastidiada.

Y Rachel respondió – entiendo que sigues en negación – Quinn volvió a negar – permítete ser vulnerable… - y Rachel iba a seguir, pero este tipo que había estado insistiendo entró fuerte a la oficina, abriendo la puerta de sopetón.

\- Me vas a atender ahora perra¡ - había gritado él

Rachel que estaba sentada con la puerta detrás de ella se sorprendió y mucho, apenas pudo pararse y poner una distancia de medio metro entre ambos. – señor por favor – pidió ella levantando ambas manos intentando calmarlo, pero este sujeto estaba en otro plan.

\- Me vas a atender perra ¡ - gritó otra vez acercándosele intimidantemente con su gran porte y corpulencia.

\- Retrocede¡ - le había gritado Quinn levantándose de golpe y tirando la silla dónde estaba sentada llamando la atención de este tipo

\- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? – le preguntó con las manos en puño.

\- Quinn siéntate – intentaba pedir calma Rachel asustada de que golpeara a Quinn

Y en un instante, tal cuál todo hace combustión, el tipo se lanzó a por Rachel, por querer ayudarla a Quinn y no a él.

Quinn cogió al tipo por la camisa y ambos empezaron a forcejear, él le conectó dos golpes en las costillas que la dejaron sin aire y ella aun sintiendo un "crack", por la misma adrenalina pudo conectar dos golpes exitosos, uno en la cara y otro en su costado derecho, así cómo una patada en las partes nobles, a la par que el tipo lanzó un golpe en su nariz quebrándosela para al final conectar otro golpe en la cara con lo que Quinn cayó abruptamente al piso golpeándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza desmayándose, y con el tipo acurrucado en un lado del piso por el golpe en sus partes íntimas, todo acabó.

Con Rachel gritando, Finn que estaba atendiendo a un par de puertas junto a un señor que se estaba auscultando, terminaron de inmovilizar a este tipo en el piso quién intentaba pararse, ellos llegando más rápido que la seguridad.

Unos inmovilizaban a este tipo junto a seguridad cuándo llegaron y otros enfermeros y doctores que vinieron por todo el escándalo pusieron a Quinn en una camilla y a cirugía. Siendo este tipo un hombre corpulento había llevado la mejor parte, dejando a Quinn muy herida y comprometida.


	7. Una soda

Capítulo VII: Una soda

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – no dejaba de decir Rachel caminando de un lado a otro asustada de muerte cómo si fuera un león.

Y en una de sus tantas veces Finn la detuvo – hey, hey – dijo cogiéndola de ambos brazos y abrazándola fuertemente deteniéndola – tranquila Rach, te tengo, te tengo – añadió sosteniéndola contra su pecho para que ella se calmase.

\- Ay Finn – había dicho ella con la voz entrecortada – no viste cómo ese tipo le pegó, fue demasiado fuerte – añadió.

\- Lo sé princesa, Shhh Shhh – intentó calmarla – tranquila Rach, Kyle está allá adentro, él la va a cuidar – le dijo habiendo estado él de turno y siendo un gran cirujano.

\- Mierda Finn estoy asustada – le dijo – y Jack, joder.

\- Eh tranquilízate Rach, lo voy a llamar y a avisarle, todo va a estar bien, hay que esperar y tener fe princesa – dijo ante una Rach con ojos llorosos y un muy lindo puchero. Finn le dio varios besos en su cabecita.

Y así ambos esperaron dentro de un ambiente privado a por noticias del doctor, Jack llegó a la media hora asustado y entre los dos le dijeron lo que había pasado dentro de la sala de médicos, esperando los tres ahí.

Jack que estaba sentado se tomó la cabeza con una mano en un gesto preocupado y acotó – ella es muy sobreprotectora – cogiendo la mano de Rachel para que no se sienta culpable, él en esos casi siete meses se había apegado a Rachel reconociendo que le hacía bien a su sobrina y que algo más entre ambas estaba ocurriendo, ciego no era, tío muy preocupado sí – bajo las condiciones que me cuenta – siempre con respeto, crianza antigua, de esa que hace falta en esta era – no había forma de que Quinn no interfiriera – le dijo preocupado por lo que significaría nuevos golpes para su niña.

\- Ay mierda – soltó él limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara – muchas gracias – le dijo a Finn – cogiendo el café que le había dado y tomando pequeños sorbos al igual que ambos, así esperaron los tres.

…

Tres horas después el doctor salió a decirles los resultados y así calmarlos bastante…

\- Hola a todos – les saludó viendo a Jack, ya que al resto los conocía. Los tres se pararon ante su llegada saludándole también – Quinn ya salió de operación, dos costillas rotas que demoraran un tanto en sanar, más la fractura fue limpia, así que eso siempre está en el mejor espectro de lo esperado, nariz rota que cuidamos – él usaba ese término para decir "ya está operada y cómo nueva" – la mano derecha fracturada ya operada también en un yeso por tres meses, moretones diversos en la cara, labio roto, traumatismo leve en todo la cabeza, no hay hemorragia, lo roto ya lo operamos, su cabeza está un tanto inflamada, ella está con sedantes ahora, debería despertar en un par de horas, y cómo ya son las 9.40pm – dijo mirando su reloj - diría que para mañana temprano ya debe estar despierta. Mañana otra evaluación y dependiendo de eso diremos si puede ir a casa o no, ya que, si bien siempre se valora una cama vacía para un nuevo paciente, no se puede dar de alta a nadie que no esté listo. Visitas mañana por la mañana, aunque pueden pasar cinco minutos ahora a verla, no se preocupe tenemos personal que la va a cuidar muy bien, cuarto 302. Con permiso a todos – y así Kyle se retiró a por su siguiente caso sabiendo que las dudas se la podrían explicar ambos médicos, que de sobra conocían todo lo que él dijo.

\- Ufff – fue el suspiro de todos, aliviados que esté fuera de peligro y con todo lo que se necesitaba operarse, ser operado.

\- Jack puede ir a verla – le dijo Rachel

\- Gracias doctora – acotó él mirándola – pero ni bien salgo, entra Ud., ¿ok? – Rachel asintió feliz.

Los tres se dirigieron al tercer piso dónde se encontraban los pacientes hospitalizados, cuarto 302, Jack entró primero…

\- Ay mi bebé, ¿Cómo te dejaron princesa? – le preguntó viendo a su niña toda vendada, agradeciendo que esté respirando por sí sola y tenga por si acaso todos los aparatos que pudiera necesitar al alcance – te amo bebé, estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi amor – le dijo besándola suavemente en su cabecita, acariciando su manita y así más tranquilo se fue ya que no permitían que se quede nadie por la noche allí, despidiéndose de ambos doctores a la salida.

\- Eh venga, adentro – le dijo Finn dándole un empujoncito a su Rach – luego entro princesa – le dijo dándole ánimos.

Rachel entró a ver a Quinn…

Ella lucía tan vulnerable, tan pequeñita, con moretones en su carita, yeso en la muñeca y poco más, muchas vendas – mierda Quinn – soltó Rachel con voz entrecortada, muy emotiva – lo siento bebé – se disculpó besando su carita – te quiero mucho bebé, lo siento – le confesó Rachel creyendo que era su culpa el presionarla, el llevarla a ese estado, regalándole pequeños besitos

\- No te disculpes Rach, no ha sido tu culpa – le dijo Finn abrazándola por detrás – no es culpa de nadie más que de ese tipo, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y más importante Quinn lo sabe – mientras regalaba un beso muy sentido en su cabecita – ella va a estar bien "mi Rach" – añadió él y mientras Rachel asentía, Finn se dio cuenta que Quinn había deslizado su dedo en la mano de Rachel cogiendo un dedito cómo diciendo "no es tu Rach, es mi Rach", mismo gesto que Finn le hizo saber a Rachel quién se emocionó y hasta se permitió reír dulcemente por todo.

\- Te veo mañana princesa – musitó Rachel antes de irse, muchos besitos de por medio, permitiéndoselo ya que se sentía muy segura actuando así frente a Finn, tomando los cuidados con todos los demás ya que era su psicoterapeuta y conductas así se verían fatal y para nada profesional ante todos.

Ambos doctores se fueron a descansar, Quinn se quedó durmiendo en su cuarto de hospital cuidada por las enfermeras que le daba una ronda cada media hora a una hora, checando todo, para que no corra ni un riesgo, aunque Quinn podía respirar por sí sola y su pronóstico era muy bueno, no sufría ningún riesgo, más él cuidado extra no venía para nada mal.

…

Quinn se despertó temprano y aún muy mareada observó que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, sólo así pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Y con ella despierta, su doctor Kyle fue a verla, a informarle las operaciones que le habían hecho, su estado, también cómo a evaluarla.

\- Ufff vaya – dijo ella mirando aún un poco borroso, cosa que le dijo al doctor

\- Eso es normal – le había dicho su doctor – poco a poco te vas a sentir mejor, me gustaría que te quedes aquí hasta la tarde para monitorear tus signos – le dijo antes de irse.

Después de ello entró su abuelo a verla, besándola, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba por cuidar así a su doctora, regañándola también por ser impulsiva y manejar la situación así.

Quinn le había dado un puchero demasiado adorable.

\- Awww mi amor – le dijo su Tío – yo cree ese puchero, soy inmune a él – añadió divertido por los intentos de su sobrina a no quedarse en el hospital.

\- Bueno – había dicho con un puchero muy rico y los brazos cruzados, con un sonido adorable de motor, haciendo su berrinche tan, pero tan bello.

Su tío se río de lo adorable de su sobrina, Rachel que había observado lo último no pudo evitar derretirse por el gesto y con Jack dándose cuenta de su presencia decidió dejarlas solas.

Él sabía que definitivamente algo entre ellas pasaba y por más que Rachel era su doctora, no se enojó por la relación que se estaba desarrollando con su sobrina. Él sabía que ambas se hacían bien y se conectaban una a otra.

Rachel se quedó a solas en el cuarto con Quinn y cómo si ella pudiera sentirla, Quinn abrió sus ojitos y con su adorable sonido de motor le dio la bienvenida.

\- Hola Doctora – le había dicho y Rachel viendo a Quinn, queriendo besarla y acariciarla, se tuvo que aguantar, Quinn se refería a ella cómo doctora y no cómo ella, eso la confundió sin embargo siguió a lo suyo preocupada por Quinn.

\- Hola Quinn… - y antes de decir más, un interno las interrumpió diciendo – lo siento mucho si interrumpo más el doctor Hudson me ha encargado a llevar a la paciente a por una consulta – y con eso él ayudó a Quinn a sentarse en la silla de ruedas ante la intensa mirada de Rachel qué sólo quería ir, abrazarla, besarla, y mucho más.

El interno llevó a Quinn hacia la oficina del doctor Hudson que ya tenía cola de pacientes para atender, más Quinn estaba pasando cómo emergencia, en el primer turno.

\- Bienvenida Quinn Fabray – le dijo y cuándo los tres estaban sin el interno – hola princesa – le dijo a Rachel quien entró a la oficina – te parece Quinn ¿qué Rachel se quede? – le preguntó mirándola.

\- Sí – contestó cortante ella – y no es "princesa" o "Rachel" – le dijo borde – respeta, debes ser profesional así sea una colega – eso hizo reír a Finn al ver el fuego en los ojos de Quinn por Rachel y ¿Rachel?

Rachel se derritió por ella – awww – al ver que Quinn era muy sobreprotectora.

\- Ok – dijo finalmente Finn con las manos levantadas – me disculpo Quinn – con un ademán y Quinn sólo asintió cómo diciendo "lo que sea" haciendo a ambos doctores derretirse por lo adorable que estaba siendo esta hermosa persona que tenían por delante, cabreada porque Finn se refirió a Rachel cómo "princesa", un pensamiento en mente para Finn "voy a picarla a ver cómo se pone con respecto a Rachel, probarla, a ver si ella es para Rachel o no y su amiga sólo está nublada con la hermosura de Quinn" a la par que tenía que ayudarla, ese era la más importante razón de tenerla frente a él.

\- Bueno Quinn, estamos hoy aquí, para conversar por lo de ayer ¿te parece? – le preguntó y Quinn asintió - ok "mi Rachel" me dijo… - Quinn lo interfirió.

\- Por favor, es la doctora Berry, si vamos a conversar sea profesional – le volvió a repetir sin miedo a nada, y menos a él.

\- Ok – volvió a decir con gran sonrisa a la par que Rachel se derretía porque su Quinn estaba siendo sobreprotectora con ella – empecemos entonces – le dijo Finn finalmente dejando sus bromas de lado para evaluar a Quinn. A la par que Rachel estaba sentada al costado de Finn, los tres formando la figura de un círculo, de modo que los tres veían la expresión del otro - ¿eres impulsiva Quinn? – el preguntó iniciando todas las preguntas que tenía en mente.

\- Lo era, irritable, inestable, todo desapareció con la medicina, ella me ayuda – le contestó mirándole, evaluándole también si era bueno con su trabajo o sólo era un payaso.

\- Eso es muy bueno Quinn, que la medicina te estabilice.

\- Lo sé - añadió ella

Finn asintió sonriente mientras seguía con su trabajo poniéndose un pelín más serio para ello - ¿cómo reconociste que este señor iba a atacar a la doctora Berry?

\- Tenía esa chispa en los ojos que decía que estaba a full – soltó pensado que ella debía haber estado en otra situación así, él preguntó - ¿Has estado en una situación así antes? – le preguntó curioso y Rachel la vio preocupada ya que quería una respuesta.

Quinn reconociendo esto supo que tenía que arrojarle un hueso o ellos iban a seguir preguntando y ella quería irse en la tarde no quería quedarse más, no le gustaban mucho los hospitales.

\- Te voy a responder si me traes una soda – le propuso, Finn sorprendido miró a Rachel cómo preguntando ¿es ella real?

Rachel sabiendo que Quinn sólo pedía una soda cuándo estaba triste, asintió a Finn a que fuera dándole una concesión a Quinn, triste también porque Quinn estuviera en esta situación.

Finn empezó a reírse no de malicia sino de lo alegre que estaba por conocer a Quinn, quién a su parecer estaba siendo una persona maravillosa – ok, que rayos – le dijo – voy a ir cómo que estiro las piernas – y Quinn añadió – quiero un vaso rojo mediano con hielo coca cola helada, y una pajita – el dijo y Finn aún más divertido dijo que sí pensando – esta chica es única – de la mejor manera posible.

Con Rachel y Quinn quedándose solas, Quinn dijo – me ofende que te trate por tu primer nombre – le soltó sin mirarla, Rachel si la vio – hay una relación de años entre nosotros – le confesó olvidándose de ser profesional y mantenerse al margen - y hay mucho respeto Quinn, de todas maneras, muchas gracias – regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Quinn

Ahhh, tantos problemas éticos, caray. Y a pues nada, a seguir.

Finn regresó con la petición de Quinn.

\- Con hielo – le dijo Quinn seria

\- Sí

\- Coca cola

\- Sí

\- Helada

\- Sí

\- Pajita

\- Sí

\- ¿Entiendes porque pregunto tanto? – finalmente preguntó Quinn

\- Sí – dijo Finn antes de reír – ok vamos, a seguir – le pidió acomodándose en su sillón muy cómodo

\- Ok – respondió ella y tomando aire y muy cómo si ella estuviera relatando una película le dijo – una vez cuando tuve diecinueve años, había un tipo que estaba drogado o parecía, él quería que haga cosas para él – narró cómo si dijera "hoy hace calor y leo mi periódico", así, Finn mirando a Rachel y ella a él, ambos pensaron si se trataba de "despersonalización" ya que Quinn parecía narrar una película cómo si ella no hubiera estado ahí y ambos también pensaron que Quinn estaba envuelta en una película que se repite una y otra vez, permitiéndole estar atrapada en ese ciclo, reproduciendo tanto sufrimiento una y otra vez. Rachel al compartir tanto con Finn había aprendido muchas cosas de él, así cómo con gestos parecía comunicar una idea y otra, así de compertamentalizados estaban ambos.

Quinn siguió – el tipo quería que haga cosas, yo no quise…

\- ¿Qué cosas? – intervino Rachel

\- Cosas – nada más de eso dijo Quinn – y bueno, me asusté, empezamos a forcejear, me arrojó hacia una pared, me dio de patadas, me rompí el brazo y cuando él se descuidó, me paré y corrí forcejeando la puerta principal de mi casa, que no podía abrir del susto, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, corrí una cuadra y me escondí en una saliente de una tienda y ahí esperé a mi mamá, después ella se encargó – narró todo eso sin la más mínima emoción, excepto la última parte dónde lucía enojada otra vez sin mirarlos y una vez acabado el asunto Quinn los miró.

\- Fue un intento de ¿asalto sexual? – le preguntó serio, Quinn no respondió, eso sólo los preocupó más.

\- No pasó nada, estoy bien – les contó muy críptica ella

Finn volvió a preguntar y ella no volvió a responder y viendo que tampoco iba a responder, él siguió preguntando – la doctora Berry y yo comparamos notas tuyas, sólo observaciones, no detalles – medio mintió lo último ya que Rachel sí le había contado cosas, pero no todas, lo cuál es medio verdad. Quinn asintió con cara de poquer – a fin de poder ayudarte.

\- Quinn y ¿por qué la violencia? – le preguntó

\- Porque este tipo se había arrojado a la doctora Berry, no es cómo si hubiéramos podido hablar y tomar el té – dijo y Finn asintió, Rachel más, reconociendo que la situación se dio así, de golpe – sólo quería protegerla y lo hice – añadió

\- Y eso fue muy noble de tu parte Quinn – le dijo Rachel – pero te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok? - pidió y Quinn asintió.

\- Así que Quinn si me permites quiero preguntarte de tu madre – soltó y Quinn asintió tomando una exhalación merecida, sabiendo que tenía que contar "lo que podía" a fin de hacer catarsis y curarse.

\- Ok – dijo él – háblame de tu madre – le pidió y Quinn lo hizo muy sonriente contando anécdotas curiosas – háblame de su muerte, del ¿por qué te impactó tanto dejando de lado que por supuesto era tu mamá? – le preguntó y Quinn observando y evaluando que lo había pedido con mucho respeto y que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, tomó un sorbo de su soda y dijo – sí, ella es mi gran amor – les dijo y ambos doctores se dieron cuenta de que Quinn estaba hablando de su madre en tiempo presente, en obvia negación – me impactó cómo la desidia de un doctor jugando a ser Dios, desestimó su caso cómo si no pasara nada, hasta que todo se complicó, diciendo que no existía el médico necesitado, diciéndome cómo iba a morir paso por paso quince días antes, lo cuál ocurrió a rajatabla, para al final decir que el médico sí existía y yo aquí, allá, haciendo hasta lo imposible y no fue suficiente. _"A veces el amor no es suficiente, _ eso decía ella en sus últimos días" – Quinn estaba muy cabreada para ese momento – luego ocurrió la cremación, no me asusté, cómo chica católica que creció en fe toda la vida, sé que sólo era su cuerpo el que se iba a quemar, su alma ya no estaba, se había ido al cielo. No volví a ese hospital, no volví a ver a ese doctor.

\- ¿Y qué harías si te los encontraras? – le preguntó Finn, una muy importante.

…

Continuación…


	8. Entrevista segunda parte

Capítulo VIII: Entrevista segunda parte

\- _ ¿Y qué harías si te los encontraras? – le preguntó Finn, una muy importante._

\- No haría nada – le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a su doctora

\- Eso no es consecuente con tu rabia hacia el tema – soltó Finn evaluando la veracidad de sus palabras

\- No se confunda doctor – se explicó Quinn – "_puedes cometer todos los errores que quieras, excepto aquel que te destruye"_ decía mi madre, y con mucha razón, el error de ese doctor mató a mi madre, insistí tanto para que lo recuerde y no le vuelva a ocurrir – muy seria siguió – haría de todo si pudiera traer a mi amor a la vida, pero es algo que no se puede. No puedo regresar el tiempo "aún" – eso llamó la atención de Finn – no puedo revivirla, así que haga lo que haga no servirá, así que no lo hago – le dijo.

\- ¿No lo golpearías?

\- No soy violenta – le dijo – a pesar de estar así – señalándose.

\- Reconoces que tu madre murió, pero a la vez hablas de ella en presente y hasta la esperas.

\- Sí – admitió ella – y la voy a esperar toda la vida, es así que puedo vivir – le dijo

Finn asintió reconociendo el mecanismo de defensa de Quinn.

\- ¿Dejaste de tomar medicina cara por qué? – le preguntó

\- Con el anterior psiquiatra – empezó a narrar a la par que tomaba sorbos de su soda, decir que el ambiente era tenso sería subestimar el tema – la primera vez que fui, pedí ayuda y pudiendo pagar medicina cara, él me hizo la receta y ojo, sólo a comprar unas muy específicas, eh, muy caras, y en ciertos laboratorios con sus contactos, que cada que llamaba me preguntaban de parte de que doctor llamaba. Y eso era ciertamente adictivo, me sentía cómo si pudiera hacer lo que sea, muy bien – narraba mientras ambos estaban atentos – pero todo era falso, una vez que ya no la tenía, me sentía más depresiva que antes, muy mal, suicida. Y así fue por cerca de un año, recetándome todas caras. Cuando le dije que ya no podía pagarlas, me derivó a otro doctor y no lo volví a ver más, yo buscaba ayuda y él lucraba con mi enfermedad.

Busque a otro doctor y él me dijo que mejor era tomar algo a no tomar nada, así que me recetó la receta que tengo actual, me sirve, no es tan alto cómo una droga que me ponga muy feliz, es lo necesario y me sirve.

\- Siento que te halla ocurrido lo que te ocurrió con ese doctor – le dijo Finn reconociendo que sí, que hay malos doctores que lucran con los pacientes.

\- Así es – dijo ella asintiendo.

\- Dices que "es lo necesario y que te sirve." – comentó Finn – siento que te culpas, si sabes que no lo es ¿verdad? – el preguntó y Quinn solo lo miró, no habló del tema y tanto Finn cómo Rachel se miraron, Quinn necesitaba ayuda y ellos se la iban a dar y se la estaban dando.

\- Ok, entonces esa es tu medicina ¿te sientes bien?

\- Sí

\- ¿Y estás haciendo avances en tu vida? – le preguntó

\- Sí, con la medicina, puedo dormir, estar tranquila, vivo con mi tío, tengo a Toby, aún no trabajo, pero estoy asimilando toda la situación de a pocos – le contó omitiendo el delicioso beso que había tenido con la que esperaba sea su chica. – Finn se dio cuenta por su sonrisa, pero decidió dejarla pasar.

\- Sí Quinn, es muy bueno escucharte decir eso, ya sabes, tener una enfermedad mental no es de otro mundo eh

\- Lo sé, es química cerebral – dijo y se explicó – mi anterior doctor me dijo que en mi cerebro lo que tenía que funcionar bien, no lo hacía del todo y que por eso me daban las pastillas, para suplir aquello que no produce mi cerebro, dándolo de manera artificial

\- Sí, y más el ambiente adecuado, lleno de amor, de cuidado, puedes tener una buena vida, eso sí, sin descuidar tus pastillas, debes tomarla todo de acuerdo al plan ¿sí? – dijo Finn firmemente

\- Sí doctor – respondió ella

\- ¿Por cierto has tomado la de hoy? – le preguntó y Quinn negó con al cabeza, entonces Finn pidió las pastillas y se las trajo un interno dejándoselas en la mesa. Rachel al ver que Quinn tenía la mano enyesada le abrió las pastillas de su envase.

\- Permíteme – le pidió cogiendo sus tres pastillas y dándoselas en la boca a Quinn quién se sonrojó, pero igual cooperó, tomándose así sus pastillas con la coca cola que Rachel levantó alcanzándole la pajilla. Ambas muy sonrojadas al notar que Finn miraba con una sonrisa de come mierda, muy feliz, muy divertido de poder presenciar cuán íntima era su relación sin ellas aparentemente darse cuenta.

\- En la nota dice que tienes una peque – dijo revisando sus anotaciones y algunas que le había pasado Rachel

\- Sí, tiene diez años, espero con todo el corazón recobrar el contacto con mi peque en calidad de lo que ella me permita

\- Eso suena genial, y si me permites preguntarte ¿el alejamiento con ella fue tu decisión?

\- No – contestó ella apenada – decisión de su madre adoptiva al no agradarle yo e influencias de mi padre.

\- Maldito Russell – se dijo internamente Rachel

\- Ciertamente tu padre es un desgraciado – dijo los que ambas mujeres pensaron y que confirmaron asintiendo.

\- ¿Tienes novio, novia? – le preguntó sonriendo por el sonrojo en ambas chicas.

\- Espero tener novia, a la larga – fue lo único que contestó sonrojada, ante lo que Finn se puso divertido al observar sonrojo también en Rachel.

\- ¿Tienes contacto con tus amigos? – le preguntó

\- No – dijo ella solamente

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él añadiendo – mientras más personas nos amen y quieran en el mundo, el mundo parecerá más amable con nosotros – incentivándola a comunicarse más.

\- Bueno, perdí el contacto hace mucho, el de todos, primero cuándo ocurrió lo de mamá y me puse mal, hay quienes me acompañaron hasta por medio año, pero después de eso supongo que se cansaron de mi mierda, y ahí quedó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó con un gesto de incomprensión

\- Con algunos si perdí el contacto sin que ellos supieran el porqué, y a otros, sólo se cansaron de todo lo que les decía, una me deseó que tuviera una vida larga y feliz, otro me mandó a la mierda y otro dijo que no le escribiera más.

\- Lo siento Quinn – dijo el doctor y Rachel se puso a pensar que tanto ella cómo Santana nunca recibieron un porque Quinn simplemente se perdió y desapareció para todos.

\- Y bueno en ese tiempo andaba mal, peor que ahora, así que supongo que también tengo culpa de ello.

\- Ok – dijo Finn – es positivo que te des cuenta de aquello, poco a poco te aconsejo que recobres nexos o que hagas alguno nuevo, ya sabes, sal más, conversa con alguien que pueda responderte más allá de Toby

\- Toby es un amor – le dijo en respuesta causando que Rachel se derritiera de lo adorable de Quinn.

\- Seguramente sí – respondió él – tienes un buen avance por favor continúa así – le pidió y mirando a Rachel y devuelta a Quinn siguió – sé que todo debe ser a un ritmo propio, de lo contrario el retroceso es más común de lo que crees. Quinn si sientes que te presionamos tanto La doctora Berry y yo a hacer avances más rápidos puedes o no haber escuchado hablar a Rachel… - Quinn lo interfirió diciendo – La Doctora Berry - y Finn riendo asintió – sí, la doctora Berry y yo trabajamos en este hospital siguiendo protocolos, de lo cuales seguro ya te ha hablado – Quinn asintió – y es que el Hospital Astral es uno de transición, dónde se coge un caso, se le da un diagnostico y se le manda a un hospital o institución especializado para su póstumo tratamiento, si es que es una operación o algo que se pueda solucionar aquí, pues se hace y se le ayuda. Pero no podemos seguir y seguir, por el mismo flujo de pacientes que recibimos, es por eso que te apresuramos, porque queremos ayudarte antes que todo acabe ¿se entiende? – preguntó y Quinn asintió pensado – salud pública - bufando por ello.

Ambos siguieron conversando un rato más antes que Quinn sea llevada a una sala de descanso, confirmando Finn que Quinn sí era una chica especial, única y definitivamente que era para su Rachel.

…

Estando Quinn sentada en su silla de ruedas mirando la tele junto a otros pacientes, ella escuchó una voz que nunca creyó volver a escuchar a sus espaldas caminando hacia ella.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero mira que arrastró el gato – soltó la voz de una mujer que Quinn sin ver reconocería aún muy ebria.

\- Santana ¿cómo vas? – le medio preguntó aún asombrada y hablando despacio al igual que lo había hecho con el doctor Hudson y la doctora Berry debido a sus heridas y su labio roto.

\- Mejor que tú, definitivamente – ella la miró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándola intensamente – he escuchado lo que hiciste allá con Rachel – refiriéndose al defenderla

\- La doctora Berry – dijo ella sin quitarle la mirada

\- La doctora Berry – repitió ella conociendo el conflicto de Rachel y el hecho si la reconocía o no, Quinn se veía tan mal como para picarla – lo hiciste bien – le dijo y añadió - te ves cómo una mala broma – sin malicia y sin filtro, Quinn asintió probando su labio y viendo que estaba cortado, reconociendo también las vendas, su sonido de motor, los moretones, etc – siento lo de tu madre, jamás me enteré – le dijo y ante la ceja levantada de ella,0 Santana se explicó – Finn y yo somos amigos así cómo Rachel, hablamos, sólo lo necesario, no sé los detalles – Quinn asintió, a veces los doctores comparan notas y así.

Santana se permitió pensar un momento si Quinn acaso no reconocía a Rachel del cole o si pensaba que, si se tratara de otra Rachel, y por eso decía "La doctora Berry" más ella al verse liada, no quiso entrometerse ahí. Quinn estaba en proceso de recuperación.

\- Oye Juno – le dijo con cariño o así lo vio Quinn al verla sonreír - ¿puedes pararte? – le preguntó

\- Con dificultad, supongo que sí – respondió ella

\- Entonces vamos párate – le pidió – no me hagas perder el tiempo – añadió cariñosamente

\- Es bueno ver que tu pose de perra sigue igual – contestó Quinn y Santana asintió, ambas sonrientes.

\- Bueno babymama arriba, párate – le pidió y Quinn queriendo cortar los apodos cariñosos que le recordaban a Puck, lo hizo, aunque se demoró un poquito lo hizo.

\- Ufff – bufó con esfuerzo sosteniéndose con dificultad por lo dolorida que estaba - ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó

Y Santana sorprendiéndola, la miró cariñosamente para después abrazarla causándole mucha sorpresa a ella – te amo Quinn, no vuelvas a perderte entiendes – el dijo en el oído haciendo llorar a Quinn

\- Mierda Q, capi no llores – y el apodo la hizo llorar más al haberla extrañado tanto – no llores capi, me vas a hacer llorar y perderé todo mi "coolness" - haciendo reír a su amiga.

\- Te amo San – le dijo mirándole y ella la ayudó a sentarse.

\- Sé que el coco te fallaría – le dijo en broma mirándole causado risas en Quinn – pero antes ya andabas así, así que no me extraña – causando ahora carcajadas en ella

\- Auuu San, duele – le dijo tocándose el abdomen por reír tanto, Santana le ayudó a sentarse.

\- Ya ya, Shhh, Shhh capi – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas esta vez de felicidad – estas aquí, estabas mal, pediste ayuda y estarás mejor ¿entiendes? – preguntó y Quinn asintió – estoy muy orgullosa de ti – añadió.

\- Gracias San – contestó ella y Santana cogió su mano besándola

\- Te amo Quinn, cómo mi hermana, sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos, no te vuelvas a perder, ¿entiendes? – Quinn emotiva asintió – o te patearé el trasero – eso la hizo reír y así besándole la cabeza se fue. Quinn se quedó más feliz y Rachel que venía viendo todo sonreía más por ello.

\- Te diría que se consiguieran un cuarto, pero ya están apunto – dijo Santana en plena chacota con Rachel corriendo cuando ella iba a cogerla dejando a ambas divertidas y así ambas felices se fueron a su trabajo.

…

Quinn pasó su día en el cuarto de descanso sentada en su silla de ruedas y luego en el sillón con medicinas encima, sintiéndose bien sólo que apaleada, agotada físicamente, pero bien mentalmente, feliz de encontrarse a Santana nuevamente y por la esperanza de poder volver a recuperar su amistad, de restaurarla.

Rachel cada tanto "muy coincidentemente" pasaba por ahí, para echarle un ojo, viéndola conversando con un par de personas, y que al ver esto se puso contenta de que Quinn empezara a abrirse a lentamente pasito a pasito volver al mundo.

Enojada también por el capullo que le partió el brazo, enojada por quien sea, dubitativa de por si hubiera ese sujeto intentado "un asalto sexual" ella todavía estaba dudando, le daba un no sé qué en el corazón, cómo si se lo apachurraran.

\- Mierda – soltó, dándose cuenta que estaba muy metida, muy preocupada, muy ya parte de la vida de Quinn.

Finn también estaba alerta por la historia que le había contado Quinn, haciendo cuentas mentales de quién le había herido. Él realmente quería ayudarla a sanar y se podía también a la par a juntar a esas dos idiotas que ya habían caído en el amor una para otra y que talvez no se habían dado cuenta.

\- ¿O sí? – se preguntó

Quinn pasó toda su tarde feliz entre conversaciones aleatorias y las películas que iba viendo, así se le hizo menos tedioso todo.

…

Por la tarde Quinn fue dada de alta y su tío se la llevó consigo, Rachel con un no sé qué en el pecho de verla irse y no haber podido besarla o abrazarla.

\- Mierda – volvió a decir, notándose la clara influencia de Santana en ella.

…

Su tío le había dicho que estaba muy apenado por irse y dejarla sola, pero tenía que hacerlo, su trabajo se lo pedía. Era un viernes por la tarde, él volvería sábado cerca al medio día le había dicho. Quinn estaría ese tiempo sola, y así pensando en ell,o su tío le llamó a una persona que desde ya y desde antes se había convertido en su favorita a fin de checar a su Quinn y que ella no se caiga o que le pase cualquier cosa, ya que se estaba recuperando. Ella había dicho que sí, y eso era todo lo que él había pedido.

…

Por el final de la tarde, iniciada la noche, Quinn estaba en su jardín trasero sentada en el gras cerca a una fogata que había hecho, una no muy buena debido a que le faltaba fuerza para cargar los leños y en fin de todo un poco.

Ahí en su fogata se encontraba ella sentada con su perrito Toby calentándose, durmiendo muy rico, cuándo el timbre de la puerta sonó y Quinn creyendo que se trataba de su tío, dijo en voz alta – pasa – y con ello la puerta se abrió, y Quinn aprovechó para mirarla desde su posición viendo cómo ella entraba en toda su gloria.

\- Toby ataca – le dijo en broma y el perrito que estaba medio dormido se puso en pose defensiva con una ceja levantada, cómo evaluando si debía.

\- Tranquila capi – dijo Santana con las manos levantadas

\- Toby tranquilo – le ordenó Quinn y el perrito fue a rodear a Santana, a olerla y con eso le dio una rápida mordida suavecita antes de echarse a correr

\- Auuu – había dicho Santana mientras Quinn reía y el perrito escapaba divertido por la reacción de Santana.

Quinn seguía riendo por la cómica cara que había puesto Santana – creo que le caes bien – al final dijo – cómo eres una perra, imposible que se lleven mal.

\- Ha ha – le dijo ella irónicamente – capi te he traído unas aguas para conversar y pasar el rato – le dijo levantando un six pack de cerveza y en su otra mano una botella de tequila – no sé si puedes tomar, pero deberías hacerlo, relájate – le había soltado y Quinn había estado de acuerdo

\- ¿Qué podía salir mal? – se había preguntado así misma, total ya se sentía apabullada - así qué ¿por qué no? – se preguntó.

Santana ayudó a hacer una fogata mejor, con más leños – listo princesa – le dijo y así ambas empezaron a beber recostadas sobre unos grandes almohadones que había traído San al jardín trasero, Quinn medio recostada sobre ellos y sobre el grass.

\- Te amo San – le dijo

\- Te amo Q – le contestó ella y así empezó a contarle anécdotas graciosas haciendo reír mucho a ella a la par que le contaba su vida de casada con Brittany, el amor de toda su vida, cómo era ella una coreógrafa galardonada que viajaba mucho y que actualmente se encontraba en una gira con una cantante famosa. Quinn se alegró mucho ya que Brittany tenía tremendo talento y cómo tal debía mostrarlo y por ello debía ser apreciada, muy apreciada, cosa que pasó.

…

Al rato de estar contando cada cosa que les hacía reír, entró Rachel notando bulla del jardín, se dirigió hasta allá y Toby cómo buen perrito guardián fue a verla, oliéndola, el dio la bienvenida, no la mordió, y ella lo acarició, él era un buen perrito.

Y así caminó hacia Quinn, sorprendiéndose y alegrándose por ver a Santana, más preocupándose porque Quinn estaba tomando.

\- Quinn Fabray – le dijo con los brazos en jarra en su cintura – no me digas que estás tomando – con voz de autoridad.

\- Entonces que no te diga – soltó Santana y cuando iba a añadir – mira Quinn que vino... – ella quería decir la Doctora Berry, pero antes de decirlo Quinn interfirió diciendo – Rachhhhh beso, beso – pedía con los brazos extendidos y un puchero muy rico.

Santana sorprendida con los ojos grandes y las cejas levantadas, Rachel derretida de amor por su Quinn quién al no ver podido verla y abrazarla todo el día, ella no se demoró mucho, fue hacia Quinn, se arrodilló frente a ella que estaba tumbada sobre cojines, le cogió con ambas manos su carita y le plantó un beso delicioso, suavecito, uno muy rico.

\- Mierda - soltó Santana sorprendida – creo que me he perdido mucho.


	9. Nexos irrompibles

Capítulo IX: Nexos irrompibles

\- Rach, Rach, beso, beso - había pedido Quinn, eso es lo que registró Santana.

\- Pero la… - y cuando quiso decir doctora Berry. Rachel le hizo un gesto cómo diciendo "después" y Santana asintió.

A partir de ahí todos se relajaron, Santana pidió pizzas delibery. Quinn siguió tomando pequeños sorbos sonriendo a Rachel en todo momento agradeciéndole que la deje tomar y en fin engriéndose con ella. Rachel más divertida y derretida de amor por Quinn, imposible.  
Cada que Quinn hacia un gesto de dolor o incomodidad, Rachel era muy atenta preguntándole o acariciándola.

\- Joder Rachel - había dicho Santana - ustedes dos me van a dar un ataque de diabetes - lo que hizo sonrojar a ambas chicas y para cuando llego la pizza y más alcohol también delibery, Santana fue a atender y Rachel aprovechando de tener a su disposición a Quinn hizo lo que más quería desde un inicio.

La recostó sobre el gras y muy suavemente cerró el espacio entre ambas besándola dulcemente y luego apasionadamente, abandonando sus labios a regañadientes cuando Quinn quiso respirar haciendo un esfuerzo por ello dado el estado de su nariz y el adorable ruidito de motor que hacía.

\- Awww bebé - había dicho Rachel observándola muy sonrojada y sonriente.

Rachel puso un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y se agachó sobre Quinn besando cada espacio de su carita visible mordiendo el lóbulo de sus orejas haciéndola suspirar.

\- Ughhh mis ojos ! - dijo Santana dramáticamente trayendo la comida y el alcohol, haciendo que Rachel muy sonrojada se incorporase.

\- Awww - Scary Quinny me quiere volar la cabeza con su mirada láser - al ver a Quinn enfadada porque su Rach había dejado de besarla - igual que los viejos tiempos, pero más gay - haciendo reír a Rachel y a la larga a Quinn.

Santana repartió todo, Quinn comió poco dado sus lesiones que aún le dolía, principalmente su mandíbula y el labio roto que tenía, así como sus costillas.  
Ellas comieron, tomaron, cuidaron de Toby y conversaron de todo y nada de todo un poco.  
Y a la madrugada Santana se fue a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

\- Quinn vamos a dormir - le pidió Rachel siendo ya un sábado por la madrugada.

\- No puedo, no tengo sueño - le había dicho, ella no podía dormir sin su medicamento por más cansada que estuviera - necesito mi pastilla - le pidió a Rachel, pero ella no se lo dio.

\- No Quinn, no vas a mesclar sedantes con alcohol y eso es todo - le había respondido firmemente y buscando una alternativa le dijo - puedes tomar un poco más, pero solo un poco más eh - Y así Quinn feliz lo hizo, tomó un poquito más y pasada media hora ya le entró sueño para dormir.

\- ¿Duermes conmigo? - había preguntado con un muy lindo puchero haciéndola sonreír muy grandemente.

\- No podría ser de otra manera - le contestó amorosamente.

Y ayudándola a pararse, la ayudo a caminar a su cuarto estando con una polera holgada y un short corto, Quinn estaba lista, Rachel tomó ropa prestada de ella y se recostó a su lado.

\- Te amo bebé - había dicho Quinn antes de dormirse sorprendiendo a Rachel por la confesión.

\- ¿Yo te amo? - su mente hizo la pregunta poniéndose en conflicto su papel cómo doctora de ella y su ¿amor? como Rachel.

\- Mierda - había susurrado en la noche

\- Deja de pensar - le dijo su cerebro recordando el consejo de Quinn y con eso último en mente se permitió amarla y cuidarla, acurrucándose con su Quinn.

Ambas durmieron en el abrazo de la otra cobijándose así. Ya en la mañana, Rachel se levantó observando a su dulce princesa dormir, con su pelito todo desparramado, su hermoso sonido de motor, sus moretones desvaneciéndose y sus labios haciendo un muy bello puchero.

\- Awww – ella se derritió por su bebé

Se levantó y se fue en busca de Santana, pero ella ya se había ido, Rachel haciendo catarsis recordó que Santana tenía turnos temprano junto a Finn.

Ella se quedó un poco más, aprovechó para limpiar, alimentar a Toby, engreírlo, besarlo, él era un perrito demasiado adorable y muy mimado cómo debía ser, se dio cuenta.

Ella esperó un par de horas para ir a despertar a Quinn quién lucía muy relajada haciendo ese delicioso ruido – awww bebé eres tan adorable mi amor – le dijo.

Y eso hizo la magia, Quinn con su hermoso sonido de motor, abrió un ojito, luego otro, inclinó su cabecita hacia atrás y se permitió un gran bostezo muy rico – ahhhhhhh – dijo muy suavemente mientras se estiraba y Rachel juro escuchar algo muy parecido a un ronroneo

\- Joder – susurró viendo tanta belleza y hermosura

\- Hola – saludó Quinn tímida y muy sonrojada por ser vista de esa forma

\- Awww – volvió a derretirse Rachel – eres demasiado bella para tu propio bien bebé – y con eso le ayudó a recostarse y a tomar pequeños tragos de jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Bebé? – preguntó Quinn rojita cómo tomate y Rachel sonrojada también asintió insistiendo que tome su jugo.

\- ¿Listo? – le preguntó y Quinn asintió, entonces Rachel cogió con ambas manos su carita besándole suavemente, pasando su lengua por su labio cortado haciéndola suspirar y gemir.

De un beso muy suave pasó a un beso más apasionado, deteniéndose sólo por la necesidad incesante de Quinn para respirar.

El nervio ¡

Rachel aprovechó para besar su cuellito, la línea de su mandíbula, todo, todo lo que pudo, explorando cada lugarcito que pudo de su Quinn haciéndola retorcerse, gemir, tanto así, que Rachel sabiendo que tenía que parar, besó sus ojitos, uno por uno, besando cada que Quinn intentaba abrir uno, haciéndola reír.

\- Rachhhhh – decía ella entre risas y Rachel se enamoró de esos ruiditos, de ese sonido tan rico, Ahhh, ella sería muy feliz si pudiera escuchar esos ruiditos por el resto de su vida, eso le hizo decidirse, sí, ella amaba a Quinn por encima de todo, más su declaración tenía que esperar, había algo más importante en ese momento.

\- Hummm hummm – respiró Rachel cerca de Quinn sólo para decirle – hueles Quinn

\- Ahhh ¡ - ella escuchó un gritito indignado sólo para mirarse ambas y disolverse en risas.

\- Vamos voy a ayudarte a bañarte y luego yo – le dijo sonrojada y sonrojada Quinn también, asintió feliz de compartir más con Rachel, todo lo que quiera.

¿Los límites? ¿La ética?, a la nada, ese día, a la nada, ¿y ellas?, a por todo.

Preocupante o ¿no?

En fin, Quinn se quedó en ropa interior y Rachel al verla se quedó sin habla, con la garganta seca, cosa que empeoró cuándo Quinn le guiñó un ojo antes de meterse a la ducha juguetonamente.

\- Listilla – dijo Rachel sólo para oír muchas risas desde el baño antes de la ducha prendida.

Rachel iba a ayudar a Quinn desde afuera de la ducha a bañarse, o eso pensó, lavando primero su pelito con agua tibia, masajeando su cabecita, oliendo ese delicioso olor a vainilla, decir que Rachel estaba suspirando era sobrevalorado.

Una vez que terminó de lavarse su pelito, con mucho cuidado al haber vendas sobre la carita de Quinn, con una esponja Rachel le estaba ayudando a asearse, más Quinn tenía otra idea, con Rachel muy pero muy perdida por la visión de mujer que tenía enfrente se descuidó un segundo o varios, tiempo que usó Quinn para abrazarla contra ella y ponerse ambas debajo del chorro de agua tibia, Rachel más, empapándola a ella y a toda su ropa, sobre todo su parte posterior.

Rachel emitió un gritito muy agudo, pero muy bello también, mismo del que Quinn se enamoró, pasada la sorpresa, Quinn aprovechó para besarla muy suavecito, con mucho sentimiento, acariciándola con una mano libre y otra embolsada para que el yeso no se moje, provocando un besito y unos sonidos tan ricos que hicieron a ambas chicas reírse, mirarse con mucha adoración ambas. La palabra "TE AMO" en la lengua de ambas.

Quinn viendo el conflicto de Rachel, sintiéndolo, no se lo dijo, más ella ya sabía que Rachel lo sabía y eso era lo importante.

Con el agua enfriándose, ambas se apuraron y salieron de ahí, Rachel esperando a su Quinn con una toalla muy mullida, muy suavecita para envolver a su Quinn cómo la maravilla que era, su princesa.

\- Mi princesa – le dijo ella dulcemente

\- Tuya – le replicó Quinn – y la mía, de nadie más – haciendo a Rachel carcajear de risa al comparar lo dicho por Finn y con ella así, Quinn también rió, adorando todos los sonidos que hacía su Rachel.

Con ambas riendo, Rachel el dio una palmada en el trasero a Quinn haciéndola reír, la secó, todo lo que pudo y la dejó para que se cambie, entrando quince minutos después a su cuarto al oír un golpe seco.

\- ¿Quinn? – la llamó preocupada y cómo ella no contestó, entró y lo que vió le derritió el corazón, Quinn atrapada con una polera sobre su cabeza sentada ella en la alfombra con un pantalón suelto de chandal – awww – es lo que dijo derritiéndose por su adorable Quinn, su bebé, su todo. Ella obviamente la ayudó no sin antes tomarle muchas fotos físicas y mentales.

\- Rachhhhh ayuda – le pedía ella y así derretida por tanta adorabilidad, Rachel le ayudó, besándola inmediatamente después, ya que en esa situación era lo único que podía hacer.

Rachel preparó el desayuno para ambas, comiendo ambas en completa complicidad regalándose sonrisas tiernas y caricias. Rachel no quería incomodar a Quinn y preguntarle si la reconocía o no del hospital, más no quiso empañar ese momento, Quinn se veía muy feliz y eso era lo importante, eso y que tome sus medicinas, cosa que hizo después que Rachel se lo pidió, sin negociaciones de por medio y Quinn estuvo de acuerdo.

Rachel luego recogió todo y se fue a la cocina a limpiar todo, negando a Quinn a que haga algo por su mismo estado de recuperación, en eso tocaron la puerta y Rachel estando ocupada, Quinn fue a abrir, pensando que se trataba de su tío.

Y ups, pues no.

\- Hola mamá – le dijo una pequeña nena rubia de ojitos color verde avellana con una muy bella sonrisa de lo más adorable. Quinn se quedó pasmada con el corazón latiendo a mil, ahí frente a sus ojos su perfección, lo que más ansiaba en el mundo, verla y conocerla.

Quinn con un sonido muy adorable de motor causó que su hija se ría y Shelby que estaba a su costado voltee los ojos, pero eso no le importó, sino la reacción de su bebé.

El escuchar esos hermosos ruiditos hizo darle la valentía que ella necesitaba, ese enorme empujón, para que, si su vida dependiera de ello, ella estaba decidida a provocar esos ruiditos muchas más veces, todas las veces, infinito.

\- Ho… hola – tartamudeó un poco estando aún nerviosa frente a su pequeña

\- Hola soy Beth – dijo la peque sonriendo

\- Hola soy Quinn – contestó ella encantada de verla ahí ambas paradas en la puerta, con una conexión única.

\- Nos vas a dejar entrar o te vas a quedar ahí – soltó borde Shelby y ese sonido hizo que Rachel salga de la cocina, nadie le hablaba así a su Quinn, NADIE, y mucho menos en su presencia.

\- Oh, pero qué veo aquí - soltó ella mirando a Rachel - pero cuanta falta de… - ella iba a decir "ética", más Rachel al interrumpió.

\- Shelby unas palabras - le dijo indicando hacia el jardín trasero. Para después ir a saludar a Beth y permitirlas entrar.

Beth y Quinn se quedaron en la sala de estar junto a un Toby que gruñía incesantemente a Shelby quién al verlo dijo – mi amor cuidado con la rata – y de que la mordiera sólo Beth lo detuvo sin siquiera intentarlo.

\- Ohhh un perrito – dijo arrullándolo por lo hermoso que se veía Toby quién al escucharla y ver que era una miniQuinn, así igualita a su dueña, pero en chiquita, se acercó muy sumiso echándose a sus pies y mostrándole su pancita para que lo acaricie – awww – se derretía ella.

\- Cuidado amor – seguía diciendo Shelby

Quinn se sentó en la alfombra del piso, una que estaba muy limpiecita y era muy mullida, con cuidado por sus heridas y Beth notándolo dijo – cuidado mamá – haciendo derramar lágrimas de felicidad a Quinn así cómo regalarle una enorme sonrisa, una que hizo latir cómo loco el corazón de Rachel y con ambas en la alfombra, Toby se acercó y Beth lo pudo acariciar derretida por este peque qué aprovechaba para hacer todas sus gracias y recibir muchos mismos, haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

\- Shelby ven – le volvió a decir Rachel viendo a estas tres maravillas juntas, diciéndose que tenía que protegerlas de todo y todos, Shelby en la primera línea de fusilamiento por lo dicho a Quinn y de la forma que lo dijo, conduciéndola al jardín trasero.

Shelby la acompañó, también quería intercambiar algunas cosas con Rachel.

…

\- Así que te tiras a tu paciente inestable ¿cuán profesional estás siendo? - aseguró irónicamente con los brazos cruzados ante una Rachel muy cabreada, ella podía soportar lo que sea contra ella, pero nunca jamás que alguien así sea ELLA, se refiera a Quinn de ese modo.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo – siseó con mucho enojo – Quinn es una maravillosa persona que sí, es mi paciente y sí, se está recuperando de una manera excepcional y que sobre todo SÍ, necesita a su hija para hacerlo y el que TÚ especialmente TÚ vengas a hacer eso aquí, es lamentable – le dijo

\- Soy tu madre, respétame – pidió ella aún con los brazos cruzados frente a Rachel.

\- No, no lo eres, eres la madre de Beth, pero la mía no, me pariste sí, y eso fue todo… - Shelby la interfirió - ¿Cómo te atreves? – toda insolente

\- Te repito Shelby, me pariste – levantando su mano – y no, no me interrumpas, te busque y te consta, nunca me quisiste, así que no eres mi madre. Eres la madre de Beth y eso es todo.

\- Te ha metido mierda en la cabeza – concluyó ella equívocamente y Rachel resopló muy fuerte intentando calmarse para no saltarle encima a ella, no podía hacer eso allí, no con dos chicas maravillosas en la sala de estar.

\- No, no lo ha hecho – dijo firmemente respirando fuerte para calmarse – juzgas de esa manera porque has estado asociada mucho tiempo a Russell, ambos en el buffet de abogados que comparten juntos. No puedes juzgarla o a mí, ya que no tienes ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Sé que no es profesional manipular a una niña inestable para hacerle creer que la amas sólo para cumplir tu mayor fantasía escolar – soltó con asco.

Y Rachel estuvo así, así de cerquita, a una pulgada de perder la compostura si no fuera porque un Jack Fabray intervino escuchando completamente todo lo que había dicho, palabra por palabra de su adoración.

\- Shelby un placer que estés en mi casa – dijo eso con una sonrisa que contagió la de Shelby mientras Rachel lo miraba incrédula hasta que – eso te diría si fuera verdad.

\- Buuummm perra – soltó Rachel en su cabeza cuándo la vió descolocarse y rápidamente poner se una máscara en la cara.

\- Shelby, Rachel permíteme que converse con Shelby en la sala de estudio por favor – Rachel asintió cómo pensando – llévatela, lejos, bien lejos.

Y así Shelby y Jack se pusieron a conversar en el estudio, ambos sonrientes. Rachel pensó que Jack debía ser político, ya que podía decirte "púdrete en el infierno" de la mejor manera y con una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que ellos podrían estarse insultando y aún así sonriendo cómo si el infierno se fuera a congelar. Jack se veía cómo la típica mamá oso, esa que te dice "si te acercas a mi bebé, te destrozo" – Woahhh Jack eres mi segunda persona favorita detrás de Quinn, obviamente – eso se dijo y en un ámbito más feliz mejor se fue a sus dos bellezas interactuar desde lejos claro, iba a darles la privacidad que ellas se merecían.

…

Quinn y Beth conversaban sentadas una frente a otra, Toby de por medio muy engreído.

\- Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte – dijo Beth un tanto nerviosa – no sé si está bien que te llame "mamá"

\- Yo también tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte mi amor, y me ha encantado que me llames así – le dijo con una sonrisa que copió su peque – puedes decirme cómo quieras mi amor.

\- Gracias mamá – le decía ella y Quinn cada se emocionaba más

\- ¿Te puedo abrazar? – preguntó Quinn y Beth muy sonriente asintió repetidas veces haciéndola reír muchísimo – ven entonces mi bebé – le pidió suavemente y Beth no se demoró nada arrojándose a su mamá que aunque le dolió por su mismo estado físico, decidió ignorarlo por completo, abrazando más fuerte a su peque, oliendo su olor de bebé, besando su cabecita – Te amo mi amor – le susurró y Beth un tanto también emocionada, le repitió – Te amo mamá – llorando ambas emocionadas y felices

Quinn se acomodó recostada sobre la base del sillón aún sentada sobre la alfombra, Beth se acomodó en el regazo de su mamá y de ahí no se movió por un buen rato.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo mamá? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio, mismo que acarició Quinn

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras mi bebé, no te pongas nerviosa a mi lado, no hay nada que te pueda negar, puedes aprovecharte de eso, está completamente bien – soltó haciendo reír a su peque.

Y tal cual, Quinn intuía su peque resultó ser una pequeña excepcionalmente inteligente, le preguntó todo lo que quería saber, desde que nació y el porque no se quedó con ella, mostrándose compasiva y asertiva a las respuestas de Quinn evaluado y observando todo.

Incluso le preguntó el porque de sus lesiones y ella no queriendo mentirle se las dijo sin detalles obviamente.

\- Woahhh defendiste a mi hermana – contestó ella causando que Rachel se atore con su bebida haciendo un ruido gracioso que hizo reír a Beth y a Quinn, misma que la invitó a estar con ellas y seguir conversando.

Beth intercambió su tiempo en el regazo de Quinn y el de Rachel cantando algunas líneas que le encantaban de su película favorita, contándoles todo lo que podía y se acordaba, Quinn más encantada imposible.

Es ahí que Rachel se dio cuenta de que por más que Shelby luzca cómo perra y que talvez lo sea, es una madre excepcional para Beth quién al descubrir hablar de "Quinn" por teléfono de su madre con Russell quiso saber quién era y Shelby incapaz de negarle algo, se lo contó sin hablar mal de Quinn, por más que sí, ella era una perra y actuaba como tal, Shelby.

Después de dos horas Shelby lució casual y después de una charla de quince minutos con Jack, Rachel que se sintió cómo una niña chiquita y no cómo la asertiva doctora muy capacitada que era, entendió con muy buenas palabras y amor de Jack, que la perra, cof cof, su madre, podía ser alguien decente y que le dé el atisbo de la duda. Jack al terminar de hablar con ella le dio un beso en la cabeza y la animó a compartir todos, el resto del sábado, ella se sintió muy amada.

¿Y la ética?, ¿El profesionalismo?

Que de eso aprenda la perra, cof cof, Shelby.

...


	10. Recuerdos y reflexiones

Capítulo X: Recuerdos y reflexiones

Había pasado un mes, un mes de todo y tanto, Beth al conocer a su mamá quedó encantada con ella y Quinn de su peque, más impresionada de su peque, imposible.

Ambas a regañadientes de Shelby, se volvieron más cercanas, tanto así que Beth desde que vio a su mamá, no pasó ni un solo día para que se comuniquen, se mensajeen todo el tiempo con la más mínima cosa hasta la más importante.

\- Mamá he encontrado una grajea de mi cereal en forma de patito "foto adjunta" – Beth emocionada

\- Que hermoso mi amor, pero no más que tú bebé – le decía Quinn y Beth encantada de su mamá y que le llame "bebé" y que la ame más que a nada en el mundo.

Había tanto y demasiado amor entre ambas que incluso la perra, cof cof, Shelby, tuvo que ceder dándose cuenta que su bebé necesitaba de su mamá y ella de Beth, permitiendo así que ambas pasen todo el fin de semana juntas, primero fue muy supervisado con ella en la sala y con Rachel checándola tal cuál halcón a Shelby por si hacía alarde sus poderes perrunos, cof, cof, haciendo que Rachel también conviva con Beth y al igual que Quinn se enamore de la peque, de todas sus cualidades, al igual que las más molestas, que Quinn juró venían de su padre y sólo de su padre, Puck, haciendo reír a ambas incluso a la perra, cof cof, Shelby.

Ella, Shelby, se estaba educando, se dio cuenta incluso en su niebla de putez, no Sorry, sí de putez, que atacar a Quinn sólo la alejaría más de Rachel y crearía conflictos entre su hija Beth, razón por la que ella se obligó a ver lo bueno de Quinn y con eso estudiarla tal cuál pulga, cada pedacito de ella, llegando a pensar tan sólo en un mes, que Russell podría estar equivocado de su hija. Quinn ya no le parecía lo que dijo en su evaluación inicial, Quinn estaba luchando sí, pero para su mejoría y eso era admirable incluso a su visión.

Ella decidió darle la chance y con eso a su hija, notando su obvia dejadez, su gran estupidez por dejar a un maravilloso ser cómo lo era Rachel. En fin, ella se estaba educando y eso también es admirable.

Jack miraba todo encantado, sobre protector, ante todo, sabio ante la estupidez, una especie de Batman de la vida real. Y sí canté "Batmannn en mi cabeza.

Uffff muchas cosas producidas en un mes…

…

Pasado un mes Quinn fue a por su cita feliz de estar avanzando, su doctora estaría feliz.

Ella entró y se sentó frente a su doctora Berry contándole lo que ella quería saber, lo que podía decirle, ella le contó acerca de Beth, de lo feliz que estaba con su peque, de que tomaba sus medicinas cómo debía ser, de todo un poco.

\- Es muy bueno, muy positivo lo que me cuentas – le dijo con gran sonrisa a una Quinn sentada frente a ella, que asentía y sonreía - pero – explicó haciendo ademanes – no vamos a hablar de eso hoy… - Quinn la interrumpió

\- Pero sí de eso me preguntó en todo este tiempo, estoy avanzando y sonriendo – le dijo positiva

\- Y lo sé – asintió ella – pero hoy – dijo revisando su pc y las notas del anterior doctor que resultó ser el doctor Hudson – hoy, haremos la prueba que ha pedido el doctor Hudson…

\- Y a la mierda – pensó Quinn de brazos cruzados enojada de otra prueba, ella ya sabía lo que tenía, su doctora y su psiquiatra también, para qué más pruebas.

\- No quiero hacerla – le dijo y su doctora intentó razonar diciendo que era importante – pero estoy feliz, eso ¿acaso no debería importar? - preguntó

\- Quinn por favor – le pidió – tu psiquiatra te pide que hagas esta prueba a fin de poder ayudarte… - y ella siguió hablando y Quinn sólo desconectó viendo hacia todos lados – y se llama "Test de Asociación de Palabras de Jung"

\- ¿Y qué significa, para que sirve? – le preguntó

\- Significa que te digo una lista de palabras y tú – señalándola – me dirás la primera palabra que te venga a la cabeza

\- ¿Y qué significará eso? – preguntó aún incrédula

\- Eso lo veré yo – le contestó y Quinn se quedó observándola al igual que varios minutos sin parpadear causando intriga en Rachel que varias veces preguntó - ¿Quinn? – tratando de llamar la atención

\- Sabe – dijo ella pasando una mano por su cabello, obvia señal de que algo venía, su león interno estaba rugiendo – siempre quise ser normal – Rachel se quedó callada observándola – tener una casa, un esposo, la casita con cerca blanca, dos hijos estudiosos y deportistas, un perro, etc.

\- Quinn por favor concéntrate – le pidió - ¿empezamos la sesión? – y Quinn a regañadientes asintió.

\- Bueno, voy a decir una lista de palabras sin correlación y tú tienes que decirme lo primero que se te venga a la mente – pidió ella y Quinn asintió – ok empezamos – dijo la doctora Berry cogiendo una hoja impresa con palabras y cuadros en ellas…

\- Perro – dijo ella

\- En – contestó Quinn y la doctora asombrada igual siguió.

\- Casa

\- La

\- Árbol

\- Casa

\- Hombre

\- De

\- Auto

\- Pinocho

\- Libro

\- Todos

\- Jugar

\- Cuentan

\- Pared

\- Hasta

\- Celular

\- Ocho

\- Quinnn ¡ – soltó ella – tienes que ser seria con esta prueba, estás jugando y cantando "En la casa de Pinocho todos cuentan hasta ocho, uno dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho"

\- Sabes, quería ser tanto "normal"… - Rachel interrumpió

\- Quinn no estamos hablando, estamos haciendo esta evaluación – dijo firmemente

\- Quería tanto ser "normal" – siguió hablando muy decidida mirando a Rachel todo el tiempo y Rachel no la interrumpió pensando en que, si Quinn decía lo que tenía que decir, ella seguiría con la prueba aunque de por sí, ya veía su renuencia – pero a lo largo de este casi año, me di cuenta de que no lo soy – y cuando Rachel iba a interrumpir, Quinn levantó la mano y siguió – no soy normal, y posiblemente nunca lo seré, lo normal está sobrevalorado, soy única – mirando con mucha decisión y hasta enojo se podría decir a Rachel que estaba sin palabras por tanto sentimiento tan de golpe – acabamos con esto aquí mismo – dijo respirando superficialmente y con toda la intensidad que sentía se paró y se fue de la sala cerrando educadamente la puerta.

\- Mierda – pensaron ambas.

\- Ughhh – se dijo Quinn cogiéndose la cabeza ya que acabado el gran empujón que sentía y tenía, el no saber si había hecho lo correcto le estaba costando – estuvo bien, estuvo bien – se repetía a sí misma – igual me iba a cortar – dijo triste de que todo acabara yéndose a sentar en otro corredor para calmar su corazón que estaba yendo a lo loco.

Rachel por su parte estaba incrédula sólo cuándo Quinn salió, pudo cerrar su boquita por el shock, sintiendo cómo si la acabara de dejar y eso no era del todo falso, acababa de dejar la terapia, pero no la había dejado a ella o ¿sí? - mierda – volvió a decir recostándose en su muy cómodo sillón pensando y repensando la situación.

Quinn se sentó a por quince minutos talvez tratando de controlarse, de relajarse. Ella sentada viendo la tele, después de un rato Finn pasó por dónde estaba ella sin darse cuenta de ella, camino posiblemente a la oficina de Rachel.

\- Ughhh – dijo ella y estando mirando a por uno de los corredores dónde se había perdido Finn por un largo rato, diez minutos talvez un poco más, del corredor emergió Rachel caminando con Finn no hacia ella, si no hacia el lado opuesto, hacia el servicio higiénico de damas dónde entró Rachel y después entró Finn, ambos conversando cómplices - ¿Qué carajo? – volvió a decir y a preguntarse a sí misma.

Y con una ira renovada que después ella a lo largo del día se daría cuenta que era innecesaria, pero que en ese punto lo atribuía al hecho de que Finn halla pedido esa prueba y que ella no hubiera podido contarle lo que le quería contarle a su doctora y por consecuente la cancelación de su tratamiento, aunque igual pocas citas después posiblemente la hubieran cortado, ella se levantó y se fue al servicio de damas.

Y no bien entrando vió a Rachel apoyada en el lavado con aire taciturno conversado casi susurrando a un Finn muy cerca de ella, eso la enfadó, él no debía estar en el baño para mujeres, y, es más, se lo dijo.

\- No deberías estar aquí – le dijo enojada a Finn quién volteó sorprendido mirándole al igual que Rachel estaba mirándole muy sorprendida – es el baño de mujeres, no deberías estar aquí – le volvió a repetir.

Él superado el shock por la sorpresa dijo - lo sé – y antes de que pueda seguir disculpándose o inventando una excusa, Quinn se volteó hacia Rachel y sin pensar en sus acciones y/o consecuencias ella cogió a Rachel por los muslos levantándola sobre la superficie de lavado con un jadeo de ella, y un ruido por la sorpresa de Finn, ella cogió su cintura y le dio un "señor beso", un gran beso, uno enorme, cogiéndola por completo de sorpresa acariciando sus muslos y su cintura haciéndola jadear y gemir.

Finn por su parte miraba atónito y coreaba "cartero, cartero…" Quinn no sabía que significaba y francamente no quería saber.

Y con esa pista en el aire, Quinn se separó de Rachel mirando su mirada nublada por la lujuria, sus labios más voluptuosos y húmedos por el abuso y asalto a los mismos, Rachel se veía tremendamente hermosa, Quinn la admiró. Y así, dejándola así a ella en esa bruma tan deliciosa, una imagen tan deliciosa, Quinn se fue del lavado dejándola así, un pelín más tranquila con su ser.

…

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó Rachel en el lavado una vez que despabiló lo que había ocurrido, Finn ya no se encontraba ahí, apenas empezó a corear "cartero" se había ido - ¿Qué ha pasado? - se preguntó nuevamente y tomando varias respiraciones se obligó a calmarse y a recomponerse para sus siguientes sesiones.

…

Quinn regresó a su casa un poco triste de que todo hubiera acabado así sin más dejándole no mal sabor de boca, ya que había tenido un beso épico con Rachel y no con su doctora Berry y estaba muy feliz por ello.

Con muchas sensaciones contradictorias ella se tomó su tiempo, su tío y Toby no estaban allí, debían haber salido, ya era media tarde.

Ella se fue a la piscina, a ver una peli, al sillón a relajarse, a hacer catarsis de cómo había empezado esta aventura con la Doctora Berry, cómo ella le había ayudado, incluyendo a Finn y a Santana, incluso a ese número de celular que siempre le llamaba por lo menos dos veces al mes sin decir ni una sola palabra que la escuchaba y aún sin decir nada le hacía sentir cómo si tuviera a alguien.

Quinn pasó su tarde reflexionando y recordando todo lo bueno que había vivido.

_"- En esta vida mi amor tendrás de todo un poco, romance, humor, drama, poesía, aventura, misterio, horror, parodia, angustia, supernatural, suspenso, Sci-Fy, fantasía, espiritual, tragedia, western, crimen, familia, dolor/confort, amistad, de todo un poco mi amor, la vida, esta vida que tienes, es una gran obra dónde todos los personajes salen a hacer su papel, pero si te pierdes en el dolor, en la ira, te perderás el resto del espectro, quedará pendiente tu rol en el mundo, Dios no te da más de lo que puedas manejar, ten en mente siempre eso"_ – le había dicho su madre una vez sabiamente.

Ella recordó también un día que su madre estaba viendo la televisión, un niño cantando una balada, ella recuerda que ese día empezó a cantar y a exagerar la letra y a bailar en medio de la sala sintiendo las carcajadas de su madre y todo su amor.

_"– Mamá - me da miedo la muerte – le había dicho un día Quinn a su madre_

\- _Tú no vas a morir mi amor, tú serás eterna – le había mentido ella_

\- _¿Y si te vas? – le había preguntado Quinn – entonces no quiero ser eterna_

\- _Si me voy físicamente, estaré en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos mi vida – el había dicho su madre mirándola amorosamente – jamás te dejaré, y de vez en cuando en tus sueños te jalaré los pies, sólo para que te des cuenta de que estoy allí – le había dicho haciéndola carcajear de risa"_

\- _"Hola amor, ya llegué – era lo que decía Quinn y su madre al llegar para que la otra salga y sepa que es ella para llenarle de besos y de mucho amor" _ahora sin esa bienvenida, Quinn sólo tenía su par.

"- ¿Mamá me enseñarás cómo golpear? – le había preguntado Beth en esa tarde haciendo pucheros y ojitos arrugados

\- Awww mi vida te enseñaré lo que quieras, pero eso de golpear debes saber que sólo lo usarás para defenderte a ti o alguien más y sólo cuándo se halla agotado todos los recursos – haciendo referencia a lo que ocurrió en su sesión. Beth asintió entusiasmada

\- Me encanta hacer cosas contigo mamá – le había dicho y Quinn emocionada le había respondido – haré todas las cosas contigo, todo lo que quieras hasta el último día de mi vida

\- Mamá, pero yo no quiero morir – le dijo su peque un poco angustiada

\- No vas a morir mi amor – le había dicho Quinn tal cual se lo dijo su mamá años atrás – tú eres eterna – haciendo a su bebé sonreír. "

"– Tengo que considerar que me has sorprendido Quinn – el dijo Shelby en lo que ya era la cuarta visita de Beth a su casa en un mes, justo antes de su cita – lamento haberte prejuzgado según criterio de tu padre.

Quinn había asentido en respuesta.

\- Lamento haberte llamado "perra" aunque cof, cof, lo fueras – Quinn risueña y Shelby también.

\- Nuestra Beth – dijo Shelby haciendo saltar el corazón de Quinn de alegría – es una niña risueña, muy inteligente, asertiva y noble, eso debo agradecerlo a ti, son genes tuyos y algunos malos de Puck – haciendo reír a Quinn

\- El hecho de que nuestra bebé se esté convirtiendo en una persona maravillosa también se lo debe a ti, te agradezco mucho por ello y por jamás hablarle mal de mí – Shelby asintió.

\- Genética y crianza, un gran combo – dijo ella estrechando manos con Quinn en felicidad"

_" - Quinn el cementerio está lleno de sueños rotos y no realizados, postergados, así que mi amor, a ser valientes, recuerda una cosa muy importante – le decía su madre y Quinn asentía atenta a su amor – en esta vida, sólo debe importarte la opinión de Dios y de tu madre y así, bien, no tengas miedo a ser tú misma, a levantar tu voz ante todo y nada – esa sería una de las lesiones más importantes de su vida"_

_"– Sabes mi amor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tu hermana – había dicho su madre una tarde sentada en el sofá junto a Quinn._

\- _¿Pero qué dices? – había contestado Quinn – tengo todo esto en la cabeza, toda esta confusión, estoy chalada – había indicado Quinn con ademanes que en ese momento se juzgaba más seriamente que cualquiera_

\- _Jamás digas que estás chalada, pues eso mi vida – le dijo – eres una mujer valiente que sabes que algo pasa en tu mente y que pides ayuda para curarte, eres inteligente y noble, una persona decente, eso es lo importante para mí bebé, por eso estoy orgullosa de ti mi amor – sentenció ella en ese momento"_

" Quinn había llegada muy desconsolada al consultorio de la Doctora Berry a por ayuda, y ella lo primero que le había dicho aparte de brindarle el saludo fue – Quinn, esta terapia no se trata de olvidar a tu madre, jamás podrás olvidar a tu madre, ella es tu gran amor después de todo, esta terapia de la cuál eres parte es para ayudarte a recordarla ya no con dolor ni ira, sino con amor, lo grandiosa que era ella, lo mucho que te amó y que sigue amándote, a recordar sin el temer a recordar cosas que pasaron, no estás en una película de terror, tu vida no es una película de horror y sólo tú puedes darle el giro que necesita ,sólo tú pues tomar esa decisión y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte – eso le había dicho haciendo a Quinn suspirar en ese momento"

A partir de eso ya ha pasado casi un año, y ella se siente diferente, ella no ha superado todo, pero se siente diferente.

Y con ella recordando esto en mente ya trasladada y sentada bajo la puerta que daba al jardín trasero ya empezada la noche la volvió a ver, a ella, a la tercera mujer más importante de su vida, su madre y Beth ocupaban los otros puestos.

Rachel estaba ahí, mirándole preocupada pero resuelta.

\- Sabes la primera vez que te vi, creí que eras parte de mi delirio, que eras una alucinación muy vivida – le soltó Quinn sentada muy en paz mirándole transmitiendo inquietud a Rachel que era su receptora

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo en ese momento.

Y pasa, que cuando tienes un delirio y/o alucinación vivida y se te aparece una persona, tú conversas con él o ella cómo si fuera alguien real, la tocas y todo. No distingues si es real o no, sólo cuándo alguien te pasa la voz diciendo que ¿por qué hablas sólo?, es ahí dónde te das cuenta que él o ella no era real.

A veces eso hace la depresión por ti, y verás no sólo se trata de estar triste, es un combo de todo y nada, así que por favor si encuentras a alguien así, no subestimes lo que tiene. La persona está luchando contra sus fantasmas y demonios, y para eso se necesita ser increíblemente fuerte y valiente.

_"– Es de inteligentes y valientes reconocer que estas mal y pedir ayuda para resolverlo"_ – eso le había dicho Judy a Quinn y eso lo llevaría ella para toda la vida.

…

Nota:

\- Próximo capítulo es el final.


	11. El final

Capítulo XI: El final

Advertencia: el final de esta historia

\- Sabes la primera vez que te vi, creí que eras parte de mi delirio, que eras una alucinación muy vivida – le repitió a Rachel mientras ella seguía sorprendida.

\- La primera vez que te vi en esta casa, yo estaba ebria – le decía a la par que Rachel se sentaba a su lado tomándole la mano añadiendo – estabas cómo una cuba – haciendo reír a Quinn

\- Estaba un pelín ebria – acordaron ambas asintiendo – y cómo ya había tenido muchas de esas "alucinaciones" dije "la voy a besar y ver qué pasa" ahí me di cuenta.

\- ¿De qué te diste cuenta Quinn? – preguntó siguiendo las declaraciones de su bebé

\- Qué tenías que ser real, antes e soñado con tus besos – contaba sonrojada mientras Rachel se derretía de amor por ella acariciando con su mano libre la carita de su Quinn – y el sueño no se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo cuándo te besé. Ahí me di cuenta que tenía que ser real.

\- Soy real bebé – le soltó Rachel apretando su manito

\- Lo sé, siempre lo supe

\- ¿Qué sabías? – preguntó sentada una frente a otra con las piernas cruzadas y con Rachel cogiéndole la mano

\- Que llegaste a mi vida para cuidarme, ayudarme y amarme, cómo doctora y cómo mi Rachel... – y seguía contando hasta que Rachel el dio un golpe suavecito en el ante brazo – Auuuu – le dijo dramáticamente con lo que Rachel volteó sus ojitos y le dio un beso muy casto suavecito sobre sus labios.

\- Quinn ¿sabías que era yo desde un inicio? – le preguntó con una ceja levantada que encantó a Quinn siguiendo con sus ojitos el movimiento.

\- Sí – dijo asintiendo para recibir otro manotazo suavecito en su hombro – auuuuuuuu – volvió a decir haciendo un puchero para que Rachel la bese, cosa que hizo ella encantada.

\- Sí sabías, ¿por qué no me dijiste?, dame una muy buena razón Lucy Quinn Fabray – pidió tratando de parecer enojada cosa que no fue ya que ambas se miraron y estallaron en risas cómplices.

\- Sabía – dijo Quinn y con su manito libre pidió que no la interrumpieran, que ella le iba a contar y que iba a demorar un poco, Rachel asintió muy comprensiva – sabía – repitió ella – todo comenzó el día que fui a mi primer cita, el ticket decía "Doctora Rachel Barbara Berry" y me entró un escalofrío por toda la espalda que hizo sacudirme y pensado que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad me dije que sería un homónimo hasta que entré y te vi, te reconocí, y tú a mí, yo lo vi…

\- Lo sé princesa – añadió Rachel.

\- Y antes que dijeras algo, te dije "Doctora Berry, ¿puede ayudarme?" intentando que no te des cuenta que te había reconocido.

\- ¿Por qué cariño? – le preguntó ella curiosa

\- Porque a través de mis años buscando respuestas sabía que, si había algún nexo entre tu y yo, tú no podrías ayudarme, es por eso que fingí el no recordarte siempre tratándote de forma profesional. Tú sabes que como "Fabray" crecí, conocí y me adapté a las formas, a la etiqueta, a la ética y al profesionalismo - le contó

\- ¿Es por eso que te fastidiaba tanto cuando Finn se refería a mí con apodos de cariño?

\- Sí, no me gusta que nadie socave tus capacidades, por más que él no lo hacía, pero el hecho de llamarte igual con apodos pues me venía mal – le dijo sonrojada negando que estaba celosa, Rachel se dio cuenta pero no le dijo nada acerca de ello, en cambio explicó la naturaleza de su relación – Finn y yo fuimos compañeros de universidad – Quinn asintió – luego pareja – Quinn hizo un adorable gesto en rechazo que fue recompensado por varios besitos cortos tiernos que hizo sonreír a ambas – luego mejores amigos y ahora hermanos, no queda nada sexual entre nosotros, el sólo hecho de mencionarlo, no, es una imagen fatal – dijo negando con su cabecita haciendo caras graciosas para Quinn que reía ante lo adorable de Rachel.

\- Y es por eso Rach – dijo Quinn – que en casa eras "Rachel" y en el hospital eras mi "Doctora Berry" y seguí así hasta el final de todo…

\- Eh – interrumpió Rachel – pero al final … - ella intentó con las manos explicar lo que pasó entre ambas.

Quinn sonrojada – dilo – le pidió intentando contener su sonrisa cómo si supiera una travesura que Rachel no.

\- Bueno – contaba ella rojita mirando divertida a Quinn – tú me cogiste de los muslos y me levantaste aún con tu mano enyesada y luego abusaste de mis labios deliciosamente – añadió lanzando un guiño a Quinn que se puso más rojita mordiéndose los labios, lo que excitó a Quinn y ambas se vieron envueltas en una tórrida y muy prolongada sesión de besos apasionantes, ambas encantadas de generar deliciosos y muy ricos ruiditos entre ambas.

\- Mierda – suspiraron ambas.

\- En mi defensa ya no eras mi psicoterapeuta así que sólo eras "mi Rachel" entonces podría demostrar lo que quería demostrar – explicó Quinn

\- Ajam y no tuvo nada que ver en ¿marcar el territorio frente a Finn? – le preguntó en broma y Quinn negó con su cabecita diciendo – eres tu propia persona y siempre lo vas a hacer por más que soy tuya y tú mía, yo sólo quería besarte y Finn estaba ahí, fue una coincidencia – soltó con una sonrisa que hizo reír a Rachel añadiendo – vaya coincidencia.

Pasado un tiempo entre ambas, entre sonrisas cómplices y gestos mullidos…

\- Me ayudaste a sanar- replicó Quinn – aún lo estoy haciendo – dijo levantando sus hombros y Rachel asintió muy comprensiva.

\- Dime lo que sientes – le pidió – sólo si quieres hacerlo – añadió con un lindo gesto. Quinn asintió.

\- Cuando te conocí mi vida era insoportable, tenía un basto dolor incandescente en el pecho y una soledad inmensa, un hueco en el pecho que sólo me traía miedo a partir de tanta tragedia, incluso pensé que así no podría vivir – añadió apesadumbrada recordando eso y Rachel viendo tanto dolor la abrazó muy fuerte y dio varios besitos sobre su carita estrechando sus manos con las de ella - te conocí cómo mi doctora, te volví a ver, y todo lo que hiciste, todo, me ayudó mucho, junto al tiempo que me he dado a entender que si siempre tendré un hueco en el pecho por la trágica partida de mamá – tocándose Quinn su pecho – a poder recordarla con amor, a poder retomar mi vida con otra visión, una más enriquecedora, a valorar lo que tengo y lo que he conseguido, jurándome que Beth tiene que conocerla así cómo lo hice yo, eso será genial – replicó Quinn

\- Eso será impresionante

\- Ajam – asintió Quinn emotiva.

Rachel al notar que Quinn estaba agotada emocionalmente la convenció de ir a dormir – ven conmigo bebé – le había pedido y Quinn incapaz de negarle nada se fue con ella, para ese entonces ya no tenía vendas, ni moretones, su nariz se veía muy bien, sólo la mano enyesada era un recuerdo de lo mal que pudo ir la intervención de aquel sujeto en esa determinada sesión.

Rachel llevó a su Quinn frente a la cama intentando acostarla más Quinn tenía otras ideas.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor – le había pedido con un muy, pero muy adorable puchero y Rachel derretida por su gesto, y a completa merced de Quinn asintió añadiendo – también quiero hacer contigo el amor bebé.

Y con una exhalación de por medio, ambas se entregaron al inmenso amor que sentían, y al gran e imperativo deseo de ser una de aquí a para toda la vida.

…

Rachel y Quinn, ambas una frente a otra, ambas con la respiración entrecortada por tanta anticipación. Rachel cogió con ambas manos la carita de Quinn, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, para después coger ambas mejillas de su amor, besándola, primer suavemente, poniendo atención a cada labio, mordiéndolo, halándolo…

\- Rachhhhh – suspiraba Quinn en necesidad

\- Te amo – le dijo Rachel viendo cómo los ojitos de su Quinn se iluminaban bellamente – te amo – le dijo esta vez Quinn con una gran sonrisa, enorme, que debilitó ambas piernas de Rachel al ver que su nena podía ser increíblemente más hermosa a cada segundo sin ni siquiera intentarlo,

\- Woahhh – había dicho Rachel y antes que Quinn pregunte Rachel volvió a besarla, cogiendo con una mano la nuca de Quinn y con la otra su cintura, acariciándolo todo lo que podía.

\- Tócame – pidió Rachel ya que las manos de su Quinn estaban entrelazadas en su cabello

\- ¿Dónde? – pedía Quinn

\- Todo, todo lo que quieras – contestó Rachel perdida en la intensidad de sus besos y lo primero que hizo Quinn fue tocar su trasero amasándolo haciendo reír a Rachel quien dijo – awww bebé – derritiéndose por tanta adorabilidad de su nena - ¿quién diría que eras una chica del trasero? – pidió con burla, Quinn asintió divertida diciendo – tu trasero no es lo único que amo de ti, y con esa declaración se propuso enseñarle a su Rachel que ella no sólo amaba su trasero sino todo, absolutamente todo de ella, entre ellos todos los ruiditos que hacía ella.

Más enamoradas ambas, imposible.

Rachel desvestía a Quinn despacito, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo mientras Quinn deseaba sacarle la ropa a Rachel a la de ya, ambas encontrándose en el medio y riendo nerviosamente, ambas con demasiada expectación.

Y ya con ambas desnudas, Rachel no sabía hacia dónde mirar, igual que Quinn, ambas pensaban que la otra era bellísima, demasiado caliente, demasiado hermosa y excitante una para la otra.

Ambas se recostaron besándose suavemente, y entre beso y beso Quinn pedía – juntas bebé – y Rachel estaba de acuerdo, más ella quería explorar a Quinn y ella no se lo impidió.

Quinn se recostó sobre su cama, Rachel se sentó a horcadas de ella con una mano a cada lado de su rostro, ambas suspiraron. Rachel por la visión que tenía debajo de ella, a su reina, a su amada totalmente expuesta hacia ella, totalmente dedicada a ella y Quinn por sentir la excitación de Rachel en su abdomen, encontrándolo demasiado caliente y excitante, por ello ambas suspiraron.

Rachel bajó colocando un besito en cada ojito, uno y otro, hasta que Quinn intentaba abrir uno sólo para que Rachel colocara un besito ahí, haciéndola reír, derritiéndose Rachel por tanta adorabilidad de Quinn.

Rachel besó cada ojito, su nariz, sus labios, un buen rato ahí, después cada lóbulo de su orejita mordiéndolo, besándo el punto detrás de su oreja con lo que descubrió que Quinn gemía más teniendo una debilidad innata ahí.

Rachel entrelazó las manos con ella y fue bajando colocando besitos en la clavícula, el valle de sus senos, luego sus senos, y teniendo especial cuidado sus pezones, mordía uno, besaba otro, jugaba con uno, mientras pasaba la lengua por el otro.

\- Mierda, mierda – juraba Quinn entre gemidos que sólo ponían más a Rachel, el poder que ella le brindaba y asignaba – Rachhhhh – al gemir su nombre

\- Mierda – exhalaba Rachel

Rachel fue bajando pro su cuerpo arañando con sus uñas su descenso, excitando de sobre manera a Quinn a la par que la adoraba, le mostraba su amor de una manera que quería hacer llorar a Quinn por tanta intensidad, por tanto, amor.

Rachel fue descendiendo atraída por el ligero olor a almizcle de Quinn, por la inmensa atracción que tenía su zona íntima hacia ella.

Ella esparció besos por sus muslos, descendiendo ella para al final colocar ambos muslos de Quinn sobre sus hombros con un agarre muy fuerte a sus glúteos mirando con mirada depredadora, lamiéndose los labios de tanta antelación – Quinn mírame – le pidió y Quinn así lo hizo.

Rachel empezó a devorarla, pequeñas lamidas al inicio haciendo gemir de sobre manera a Quinn, jugar con su paquete de nervios, lamiéndolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, provocando que su muy inteligente Quinn con demasiados vocablos en ella se reduzcan a un total lío de pocas palabras, que sólo empeoró cuándo Rachel descubrió su hendidura lamiéndola y usando su lengua en repetitivas intromisiones para hacerle el amor a su Quinn.

\- Joder, Ahhhh – gritaba Quinn, se retorcía, y se sujetaba del cabello de Rachel estirándolo, halándolo, dándole el estímulo final que necesitaban ambas para venir.

Quinn por la intensidad de todo y Rachel por la visión de su amor al ser muy complacida y estar muy satisfecha.

Rachel escaló por ella, abrazándola y finalmente besándola pudiendo Quinn probarse en ella, gimiendo ambas de mucho placer.

Uno

Dos

Tres minutos después de recobrar la conciencia, Quinn quiso repetir el grandioso orgasmo que habían experimentado, esta vez igual juntas.

Una recostada frente a la otra mirándose usaron sus manos, introduciéndolas en el calor de su amada al mismo tiempo, teniendo ambas la visión de la otra al hacerlo, los gemidos, los gritos, el jadeo, los juramentos, todo, ellas no pudieron controlarlo y más cuando sus manos empezaron a actuar cómo un martillo repetitivo muy eficiente.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – juraba Quinn ya recostada sobre su Rache jadeando directamente sobre el oído de su amada y Rachel hacía lo mismo calentándose más por su mismo aliento y la tonalidad de todo susurrada en su oído, sintiendo su calor, sus espasmos, todo lo que podía darle Quinn sobre ella.

Ambas después de un gran ejercicio, llegaron juntas, ambas juntas cómo iban a permanecer de ahí hacia adelante, juntas para toda la vida.

Ambas muy cansadas después de hacer el amor se cobijaron una en el abrazo de la otra.

\- Sé mi enamorada – pedía Quinn a Rachel y ella asentía – se mi novia, se mi prometida, se mi amor – le pedía

\- Sí a todo, sí a todo – repetía Rachel derretida por tanto amor y tanta belleza, sorprendida y perdida en todo el hermoso ser y criatura que era Quinn.

Ella la abrazó toda la noche y cuando ambas se recuperaron le volvió a hacer el amor casi toda la noche, ya en la madrugada Quinn pudo dormir muy placenteramente.

Hummm

Eso hizo pensar a Rachel preguntándose – un orgasmo nuestro puede suplir a sus sedantes nocturnos, hummm – definitivamente lo iba a probar. – un orgasmo antes de dormir – Quinn iba a estar muy feliz.

...

Ambas se volvieron oficiales cómo si ya no lo fueran hace tiempo. Pufff, ambas se demostraron su amor desde el día uno según ellas, cosa errónea ya que lo venían haciendo desde hace mucho antes.

Quinn era única, ella lo sabía y Rachel también, así cómo toda su familia. Uno no tiene que buscar ser común, ¿Por qué querer ser común, si eres especial?

Quinn definitivamente era única y especial, su lucha no había terminado, más su camino se veía brillante, sus posibilidades alucinantes.

\- Hola mi amor – había dicho Quinn - te presento a mi prometida Rachel Barbara Berry – le decía Quinn cogiendo de la mano a Rachel hacia su mamá en la lápida - y aunque ella es chiquitita – bromeó Quinn con su bebé que puso un puchero muy rico imposible de no besarlo – es perfecta para mí, cómo me la recetó el doctor - bromeó haber siendo Rachel su doctora, a lo que ambas rieron – gracias por guiarme y cuidarme mamá, te amo.

\- Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de su familia, señora Judy – habló respetuosamente Rachel – gracias por haber traído al mundo esta maravilla que es su hija y a la cual amo con todo mi ser.

\- Muchas gracias abuela – decía la peque – mamá me cuenta todo lo que puede de ti – mirando a su mamá si estaba bien y ella asintiendo lo confirmaba – te amo, y mañana vamos a mirar muchos videos tuyos así que será genial, besito – decía mandando un besito volado.

Y así las tres salían del cementerio, Judy mirándolas desde el cielo muy llena de amor por cómo había logrado su Quinn, su bebé, contener y mantener.

Esa noche Rachel acostada con Quinn sintió un tirón en el pie que la hizo saltar y gritar, cosa que preocupó mucho a Quinn al no saber qué había pasado y cuándo ella le contó, Quinn no pudo evitarse mostrarse divertida y reír mucho al reconocer que se trataba de su madre y que con eso le daba la bienvenida a la familia. Rachel estuvo de acuerdo y hasta le encantó la idea.

\- Te prometo que cuidaré de Quinn y de Beth con mi vida – había prometido Rachel al cielo.

Así Quinn con su medicina, el ambiente amoroso, su conexión con personas que le brindaban mucho amor incluyendo a Santana - si le dices a alguien lo negaré – le había dicho ella haciéndola reír de sobremanera es así cómo Quinn decidió optimista a plantarle cara a la depresión. Ella estaría bien, tenía las armas y todo un gran escuadrón para manejarlo.

\- Te amo mamá, eres el amor de mi vida.

…

El Final


End file.
